recuperando tu corazon
by alejandra li
Summary: ella creyó en el amor que él le profeso, el la creyó culpable pero se enamoro, quien se equivocó? podrán recuperar todo el amor que se tenían, podrá ellos recuperar sus corazones?
1. Chapter 1

**Recuperando tu corazón**

Ella inocente e ingenua que simplemente entrego su corazón para que se lo entregaran roto... él no le importo romper ese corazón

Recuperando tu corazón

Introducción

Darte cuenta que la vida te da y te quita en solo segundo todo lo que tienes, sin razón sin motivo simplemente porque asi debe suceder, y no hay quejas simplemente se acepta.

Mi infancia fue muy feliz algunas cosas como otras no fueron nada agradables pero de ahí en fuera tuve una buena infancia.

Mi adolescencia fue como cualquiera no popular pero tampoco la mas ignorada uno que otro novio pero sin ningún corazón roto. Momentos en lo que te pones a pensar y dices "eso fue lo que hice" y viene el arrepentimiento el por que lo hice.

Pero luego piensas que ya no hay vuelta atrás y cuando piensas que tu vida esta bien sin ningún problema nuca te pones a pensar que todo pueda cambiar y experimentas el mas grande dolor.

Es ahí donde llega la primera persona que te rompe tu corazón, tus ilusiones, cambia tu vida de un brillante sol a una simple nublada.

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y esta es mi historia una historia en donde lo eres todo para el y en un instante te reduce a nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Cuando dices que has vivido lo suficiente te pones a pensar y a heces un recuento de tu vida desde el dia en que naciste hasta la edad que tienes.

Desde el instante que no eres nada y como llegaste a ser alguien de como tuviste muchas amistades pero solo algunos te demostraron su amistad, de las cosas buenas y malas que hiciste de los errores cometidos que quisieras no cometer pero el tiempo no se retrocede simplemente avanza.

Pero ya eso no tienes sentido porque te das cuenta que a pesar de todo de darlo todo intentar se la mejor persona descubres que estas sola que siempre has estado sola.

—eso es asi la cámara te adora—decía Ryu un fotógrafo profesional que fue contratado en ese instante haciendo o que mejor sabe, demostrando porque es el mejor. —eso es ahora de perfil, la cabeza un poco levanta, flexiona un poco la rodilla derecha y la mano izquierda llévala a la altura de la cabellera. —la modelo hacia todo lo que él le dijo, una vez obtenido esa pose Ryu se encargó de tomar las fotos.

La modelo alta con una belleza extraordinaria, un cuerpo que provocaba envidia su nombre Meiling li. Posaba con una gran naturaleza y con un porte distinguido e intimidante. Posaba como toda unas profesional con gran naturalidad cada movimiento cada pose era preciso, con elegancia con estilo.

—eso es linda con esto hemos terminado— dicho esto empezó a guardar su equipo de trabajo al igual que hacían el personal de trabajo que el dirigía.

—bueno si eso es todo entonces me retiro—dicho esto se fue a la habitación continua para cambiarse.

—bueno eso esta mas que bien como siempre Meiling—le dijo su representante mientras entraba con ella a la habitación.

—gracias May por cierto este es el ultimo contrato que tengo verdad? —le pregunta mientras May simplemente mueve afirmativamente la cabeza. —pues bien es hora de regresar prepara todo para ir con mi linda familia—.

—si eso es lo que quieres así será, preparare todo para salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible—mientas lo decía se retiraba.

—"bien ya he estado lejos de casa es tiempo de volver" —pensaba Meiling mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

* * *

Era de noche ya en la cuidad de Tokio definitivamente es una ciudad muy preciosa cuando es de noche nunca me cansaría de verla eso definitivamente.

Mi nombre Sakura Kinomoto y tengo 23 años con una carrera de Lic. En contabilidad. El porque me vine a vivir a Tokio bueno recibí una beca universitaria así que no lo pensé dos veces y decidí aceptarla. Después nada me detenía a no aceptarla, vivo sola desde que tengo 16 años se podría decir que soy huérfana mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 12 años, le detectaron un tumor de fase terminal, no le dieron esperanzas asi que solo nos quedó esperar ese día y hacerle los días inolvidables. Mi padre no resistió que mi madre nos dejara así que se dejo consumir por la tristeza 4 años mas tarde también murió dejándome sola en el mundo.

Ese día mi vida cambio, decidí cambiar de rumbo y venir a vivir a Tokio en mi estadía en la universidad conocí a mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji, nuestra forma de conocernos fue algo extraña y peculiar todo un caos pero eso ya es otra historia, Tomoyo se dedica al diseño de interiores es buena en lo que hace. Tengo un trabajo estable en la empresa H&L que por cierto la empresa te proporciona un departamento en donde vivir tengo un contrato de un año, asi que cuando este termine lo tengo que renovar.

—señorita ya llegamos—me saco de mis pensamientos el taxista, asi que me dispuse a pagarle y bajar de una vez.

—gracias que pase buenas noches—le dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

Lo único que quería era llegar y tomar una larga ducha para relajarme definitivamente hoy habia sido un dia largo.}

* * *

—joven Li su madre al teléfono—anuncio Wei mi fiel mayordomo a decir verdad es como un padre para mi ya que el mio murió cundo era muy pequeño el avión el que viajaba sufrió un accidente al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron y yo ya no quise preguntar.

—gracias Wei—agarre el teléfono y me dispuse hablar—hola madre a que se debe su llamada—

— _hijo llamo para decirte que necesito que estés en Tokio quiero que ayudes en unos asuntos_ —

—Madre tengo demasiado trabajo—

— _deja a encargo a Eriol sabes que él siempre te ayuda_ —

Lo pensé por unos minutos admito que necesitaba un descanso pero salir de aquí para meterme en otro lio ya ni modos tendré que decirle a Eriol que se encargue por unos días.

—está bien madre cuando quieres que este allá—

— _Dentro de dos días si puedes antes estaría bien_ —

—de acuerdo estaré en dos días en Tokio—dicho esta me despedí de ella y termine la llamada y le entregue el teléfono a Wei

—Complicaciones joven Li?—

—no lo se Wei mi madre dice que necesita mi presencia pero no se para que me quiere no tengo nada que ver a lo que ella se dedica—

—entonces si debe de ser algo urgente o cree usted que sea asi—

—tal vez por lo pronto te encargarías de preparar todo para el viaje ya que tu amigo mío iras conmigo—

—si joven lo deje todo en mis manos, que pase buenas noches joven—

—igual Wei buenas noches—

Al retirarse Wei me acosté en la cama y me dispuse a pensar cual seria el motivo por el que mi madre me quería con urgencia.

Desde que tengo uso de razón es muy raro que ella necesite de alguien suele ser una persona auto suficiente. Mi cabeza era un lio tenía muchas cosas en ella, muchas cosas en la que pensar y otras en las preferiría olvidarlas, asi estuve un rato hasta no se en que momento me quede dormido.

* * *

—Ya tienes todo listo May—le digo mientras agarro las maletas dispuesta a regresar

—no Meiling hay un pequeño problema—

—Y me quieres decir cual es—

—Ehh si la empresa que te contrato para la nueva imagen quieren que tu este presente—

—Quueee! Eso es algo imposible sabes que mi trabajo es solo posar y no quedarme en la presentación—esto es un locura. Pesaba Meiling

—lo se pero es que lo pidieron en el contrato que firmaste—me dijo—por eso te digo que leas siempre antes de firmar—me reprocho

—si ya lo se no tienes que repetírmelo a demás tu te encargas de eso junto con el abogado—

—ah no eso si que no, no me vas a echar la culpa, ese dia me ignoraste por estar mas al pendiente del celular de lo que yo te decia—

—esta bien, ya no me digas nada—suspire de frustración porque ahora porque precisamente ahora cuando decido regresar sale esto.

* * *

—buenos días Hiu le podrías informar a Eriol que cuando llegue venga a mi oficina—

—buenos días señor li y si cuando llegue le informo—

Tenia que preparar algunas cosa antes de volar a Tokio aun me daba vueltas el asunto por el que mi Madre pide mi presencia.

Me puse revisar unos planos de construcción un nuevo proyecto en el que estaba trabajando aun no lo tenia bien definido le faltaban muchas cosas que corregirle.

—es costumbre que siempre seas tan concentrado verdad—

Si ese es Eriol es que nunca toca la puesta antes de entrar—y a ti no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta—

—la verdad es que si pero eres tu asi que no le veo ningún problema—me dice con su característica sonrisa y sentándose enfrente de mi—y bien para que me mandaste a llamar—

—tengo algo que decirte—

—espero que no sea una declaración de amor por que mis gustos son diferentes—

—no es eso idiota—prácticamente le grite pero como siempre el ni se inmuto siquiera—bueno lo que te tengo que decir es que me ire por unos días a Tokio mi madre necesita mi presencia y necesito que te quedes a cargo—

—bueno eso si que no me lo esperaba y sabes para que quiere tu presencia tia Iera—

—la verdad es que no pero sea lo que sea tengo que ir—

—esta bien no te preocupes yo me are cargo de todo—

—pues eso es todo lo que tenia que decirte me ire pasado mañana—

—esta bien te deseo buen viaje divierte y extráñame—me lo dijo guiñándome el ojo mientras salía de mi oficina, el nunca cambiara.

Hace pocos días descubrí que alguien en la empresa me estaba robando, lo se porque la persona que lo hizo cometió un pequeño error.

El dilema será averiguar quien es por eso llame a mi hijo necesitaba de su apoyo para que me ayudara saber quién es el ladrón.

Pero de algo estoy segura no se saldrá con la suya, yo misma me encargare que reciba su merecido.

.

.

.

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

La vida puede ser una montaña rusa en momentos estas arribas y otras abajo pero es difícil saber cuando te toca estar arriba y doloroso saber que estas abajo. Pero uno no sabe que es lo pasa en un futuro se vive, se siente, se disfruta el presente eso depende de uno si quiere hacer eso o simplemente lamentarse de su vida.

…

—la campaña es todo un exito—dijo mientras se llevaba la copa de bebida a sus labios. Y posaba su mirada sobre la tarima donde las modelos posaban enseñando los vestidos diseñados.

—si lo se esta saliendo como estaba planeado jean—

Después de la presentación, la pequeña introducción dio comienzo a la pasarela en donde cada modelos enseñaba los mas preciosos diseños de ropa desde ropa casual, de noche, ropa interior, los flash de las cámara no paraban. En verdad esta presentación estaba saliendo muy bien todo lo planeado.

Cada prenda tenia su propio estilo su propio toque e incluso, algo de las cuales no se podía apartar la vista.

…

—bien todo esta listo—dijo mientras borraba algunas cosas de la computadora portátil—debo de ser mas cuidadoso no puedo volver a equivocarme a si sin mas.

Una vez ya había cometido un error por el cual le puso en alerta desde mas de dos años esta empozo hacer lo que según el era de suma importancia.

Todo había salido bien cuando lo hizo por primera vez a si que lo siguió haciendo y ya no pudo parar pero hace poco descubrió que había cometido un grave error, al menos no descubrieron quien era si no estaría metido en grabes problemas. "por el momento debo de dejar de hacerlo, a si no levanto sospechas de nadie y cuando esto pase are mi ultima jugada después de todo lo hago por una buena razón no puedo fallar no puedo fallarle". Ese fue lo que pensó antes de serrar e irse de ese lugar.

…..

Los aeropuertos nunca cambia siempre es lo mismo, siempre va a ver gente que viaje, ya se por asuntos de negocios, turismo, visitas familiares o lo que sea.

Shaoran Li un joven de 24 años de edad, un joven alto de buen cuerpo las medidas precisas, el galán que cualquier mujer quisiera. Situación sentimental ni si quiera el sabia a ciencia cierta eso. Salía de aeropuerto directo a uno de los departamentos que la empresa proporcionaba a los trabajadores de planta.

En su cabeza miles de pregunta cruzaban, si saber bien cual era la pregunta correcta que tenia que hacer, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro despejando ideas que no lo llevan a nada se dedico a observar por la ventana del auto que tanto había cambiado Tokio desde la ultima vez que estuvo en ese lugar.

….

—señora Li me mando a llamar? —pregunto Sakura mientras entraba a la oficina de presidencia.

—si pasa siéntate—le dijo, sin levantar la mirada del ordenador—el motivo que te llame fue que ya no ocuparas tu oficina ocuparas la oficina que esta alado de esta. —todo aquello lo dijo mientras se giraba y la miraba a los ojos—recuerda que a pesar de ser contadora en esta empresa y ver como van las finanzas de la empresa ahora eres mi asistente personal. —

—si señora Li y cuando quiere que me cambie—

—si puedes hoy mismo, lo mas rápido que puedas—

—puedo preguntar el porque de este acenso señora, sin ofender—

—no, no me ofendes y si puedo contestarte esa pregunta—recargándose en el respaldo de la silla quitándose los lentes y cruzando las piernas continuo—la razón de todo esto es que contratare otro contador por eso necesitaba que uno de ustedes ascendiera de puesto, claro sin dejar el anterior y me pareció que tu eras la mas indicada por eso te di el puesto.

—bueno pues no me queda mas que decirle gracias y que no la decepcionare—dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

—bien eso es todo—regreso su vista al ordenador y siguio trabajando. —puedes retirarte—

—si señora—

Sakura salio de la oficina y se dispuso a recoger su pertenecías para trasladarse a la que seria de ahora en adelante su nueva oficina. A si que alrededor de 15min el elevador se abrió una vez que entro indico el piso al que se dirigía.

Aun no entendia porque el inesperado acenso y no es que no le molestara en nada después de todo era mas paga para ella, pero había algo raro, algo que no le gustaba, el sonido que dio el elevador indicando que ya había llegado a su piso hizo que todas aquellas preguntas se fueran de su cabeza.

—que haces aquí se supone que no deberías de estar aqui—la sorpresa en su cara era evidente al entrar y encontrarlo.

—hola Kinomoto yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar—

—aun asi no has contestado mi pregunta—

—solo vine por unos papeles que deje y se me olvido llevarlo—enseñándole un carpeta—pero ya que los encontré me retiro, que tengas un buen dia, nos vemos luego—dijo mientras cerraba la puerta .

—que raro—la cara de Sakura paso de la sorpresa a la confusión total, encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole importancia se dispuso a recoger sus cosas.

…..

—como acaban de ver esa fue la ultima adquisición señores y señora, asi damos por terminada esta presentación, gracias por su presencia esperamos que de todo corazón les haya gustado, ahora bien los invito a que pasemos a la recepción, que se diviertan—

—Jean por favor dile a la señorita Li que quiero hablar con ella por favor—

—ahora mismo voy mi señora—

Mientras tanto en unos de los camerinos se encontraba Meiling con su representante.

—has estado fantástica—

—lo se no tienes porque decirlo—en ese momento se escucha como tocan la puerta—y ahora quien será es que no puedo cambiarme en paz—

—tranquila tu sigue con lo tuyo yo voy a ver quien es—dijo mientas se dispuso a ver quien era—

—siento molestar pero requieren de la presencia de la señorita—

—esta bien, solo termina de cambiarse—dicho esto el joven inclina la cabeza y se retira, mientras May regresa—era jean diciendo que requieren de tu presencia—

—de acuerdo, solo espero que no salgan con algunas sorpresitas—

…..

Era algo tarde pero tenia que ir a la tienda a surtir la despensa ya que no tenia nada de nada, la pregunta era como subir todas las bolas al mismo tiempo, bueno pues como pudo se coloco las bolsas en la mano y se puso en camino.

"oh oh porque no saque las llaves antes" ese fue su pensamientos una vez que se encontraba enfrente de la puerta, pero cuando se dispuso a dejar las bolsas en el suelo no conto que una de ellas se les resbalaría de las manos y todo su contenido de dispersara por todo el suelo.

—creo que necesitas un poco de ayuda—

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos color miel que la miraban con un poco de diversión y una pequeña sonrisa "dios mio que hombre mas guapo y sexi".

.

.

.

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Recuperando tu corazón

Caminos por recorrer muchas cosas de la cuales se deban a prender y sin embargo parece que no se aprende nada, sueños, metas por las cuales cumplir pero parece tan largo el camino que se dice que nunca se alcanzara la meta final.

Pero mientras la esperanza perdure todo en esta vida se puede lograr y alcanzar.

….

—bien como ya le comunicaron, todavía seguirá trabajando para la campaña por tres meses—

—si, eso fue lo que me comunicaron—

—renovaremos el contrato señorita Li—

—mientras me pague lo acordado, todo esta bien—

La junta se prolongó por unos minutos mas en lo que Meiling revisara el contrato que volvería a firmar esta vez lo Leiria no quería que le saliera otra sorpresita, una vez leído el documento se dispuso a firmar, con una sonrisa en los labios.

…

—esta un poco ansiosa, o es mi imaginación señora —

—no, no es tu imaginación claro que estoy un poco ansiosa, tenemos un gran problema y lo quiero resolver lo antes posible—

—es por eso que se dispuso a llamar a su hijo? —

—si Yuki es por eso que le pedí a mi hijo que viniera—

—pero el joven Li como podrá ayudar recuerde que el es arquitecto señora—

—lo se, lo se pero ya se me ocurrirá algo—

Con un asentamiento de cabeza Yuki se dispuso a retirarse, mientras Iera Li se quedaba pensado de que manera si hijo podría ayudarle, pero tenía que hacer algo no permitiría que alguien le viera la cara no se señor nadie se burlaba de Iera Li y menos en su cara.

…

Le era imposible apartar la mirada de semejante hombre y es que jamás de los jamases había conocido a alguien a si de guapo, el pecado hecho carne y hueso o eso era lo que pensaba Sakura.

—gracias por la ayuda—le dijo con cierta timidez—por cierto soy Kinomoto Sakura—

—no ha sido nada solo pasaba por aquí—contesto con una pequeña sonrisa de lado—es un gusto conocerte Kinomoto, yo soy shaoran, shaoran wang—

Después de las presentaciones la joven ojiverde le invito a que pasara y le ofreció algo de tomar. Para Shaoran era distinto en su vida había conocido mujer como ella, una mujer de apariencia frágil, con el deseo de proteger, cabellera color miel y sobre todo lo que mas llamo su atención fueron esos ojos verdes tan cálidos, transparentes y expresivos.

Después de llegar y de terminar de instalarse había decidido salir a dar una vuelta a despejarse, a pensar el plan que tenia su madre para el, eran muchas cosas que tenia en la cabeza, una vez cansado de caminar y cuando se dispuso a regresar nunca pensó encontrarse con semejante mujer.

—mira la hora que es, ya me tengo que retirar—le dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la salida—fue un placer haberte conocido señorita kinomoto—

—gracias a ti por la ayuda —le dedico una gran sonrisa—que pases buenas noches—

Cuando crees que lo tienes la vida o el destino te llega a quitar del gran error en el que puedes llegar a vivir, es como si el universo se confabulara en contra de ti, un suspiro que se o lleva el viento, sonrisas silenciosas, y recuerdos que son el mas grande tesosoro que puede llegar haber.

Esa noche los dos no podía dejan de pensar en uno del otro es como si de un modo se hubieran reconocidos. Solo esperaban que esa chispa, esa magia, ese momento único significara algo, significara todo.

…..

—como esta—le pregunto a su esposa mientras entraba a la habitación del hospital—que han dicho los doctores—dijo mientras se acercaba a la niña que dormía tranquilamente pero con un aspecto demasiado mal.

—el diagnostico sigue siendo el mismo—le con la voz temblorosa, mientras se limpiaba sus ojos llorosos.

—se pondrá bien yo se que si—

—pero como el tratamiento es muy costoso, de donde vamos a sacar el dinero—

—no te preocupes de eso yo me encargo—

Lo importante era su hija, quería que se recuperara que fuera la niña de antes, llena de vida, con esa sonrisa que es capas de contagiarte, y no importara como pero el conseguiría ese dinero aria lo que fuera por su hija lo que fuera.

…

Era increíble ver como pasaban las horas y te dabas cuenta que no habías dormido casi nada y mas cuanto tu pensamientos eran sobre ella. Sacudiendo la cabeza de una forma negativa decidió que era momento de sacarla de su mente y comenzar arreglarse pues le esperaba un día largo.

Al salir del departamento no pudo evitar quedarse viendo la puerta que estaba situada a unos cuantos pasos de el, sus pensamientos era un relajo un montón de palabras que no podía acomodar a si que sin perder mas tiempo decidió retomar su camino.

…..

—señora Li, hay un joven afuera dice que usted lo cito—

—si, si claro hazlo pasar—

10 min después un joven apuesto buen porte, entraba a la oficina de Ieran Li.

—que bueno que llegas Shaoran—

—lo siento el trafico esta algo complicado—le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ella para saludarla—y bien madre—

—ya sabes que nos están robando, por lo visto el descuido solo fue una vez pero suficiente como para saber de esto—con la mirada fruncida continua hablando—la razón por la que estas aquí es que te are pasar como contador en finanzas—

—como? Me aras pasar como contador—le dijo mientras abría los ojos—madre se da usted cuenta de lo que me pide? —contesto algo ya mas repuesto—no se nada sobre finanzas—

—lo se, lo se hijo pero es la única forma que se me ocurrió para todo esto—

—de acuerdo ayudare en el asunto, es lo bueno saber que nadie es su empresa me conoce—

—eso nos ayuda mucho—le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. —bien aquí están los papeles que ocuparas entrégalos a recursos ellos te dirán lo demás ya di órdenes para ello. —

…..

Una semana después

Aun no encontraba nada ya lleva varios días revisando las cuentas pero parecía que todo estaba bien pero como dicen demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Las cosas iban bien, la gente que trabaja para mi madre no sospechaba que yo soy su hijo.

En cuanto a mi pequeña empresa Eriol me mantenía informado, y de vez en cuando lo ayudaba claro todo a larga distancia.

En cuanto a Sakura que puedo decir eh logrado que salgamos una vez solo una vez. De ahí en fuera casi no nos veíamos. Tenia que estar con la mayor concentración aun falta mucho por descubrir.

…..

Las cosas no siempre son lo que aparentan hay situaciones demasiadas difíciles, otras no tanto, se dice que la vida te pone pruebas todos los días lo importante es saber si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlas.

En momentos sientes que ya no hay nada que hacer, que estas ante un callejón sin salida, sin escapatoria, pero descubres que siempre hay una salida para todo y cuando vez la oportunidad la tomas.

Eres capas de hacer cualquier cosa por las personas que amas, sin importar que daño puedes causar, tu prioridad es saber que haces hasta lo imposible para que todo salga bien.

.

.

.

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

No importa cuantas veces arriesgues el corazón por una extraña razón siempre termina lastimado, y por lo que después nos terminamos acostumbrando

…

—eh dicho que no—diciendo esto colgó el telefono es que no bastaba las veces que el le hablara no era para preguntar como estaba si no simplemente era para pedirle mas dinero es que no tenia suficiente y es que aun no sabia en que se gastaba tanto dinero.

Siempre eh querido tener una casa propia no se un perro tal vez por eso siempre trataba de no gastar e ir juntando ese dinero.

Pero no siempre tenia que llegar el y desacompletar sus ahorros y eso no era nada justo, el teléfono volvió a sonar es que enserio no se cansa?.

—si? —

—por favor necesito ese dinero—su voz sonaba algo desesperada en que lio te habrás metido

—pero es que es mucho—mi voz sonaba algo enojada—hace poco te mande mucho dinero en que estas metido? —

—no preguntes solo mándame el dinero—

—te he dicho que no—

—si no mandas el dinero te aseguro que pronto me veras pero no será vivo—

—ya basta no caire en tus chantajes—

—no es juego Sakura … por…fa..vor puedes mandar el dinero—

—esta bien—suspire el no solia decir por favor por lo que si debe de estar metido en algo grueso, solo escuche un gracias y colgó.

Ahora a vaciar mi cuenta de ahorros espero que esta vez sea la ultima.

…

Los días pasaban en la oficina aun no eh podido averiguar nada han vuelto a hacer el fraude pero esta vez fue muy leve lo que transfirieron lo curioso es que la cuenta en la que transfirieron el dinero aparece como un numero privado.

Rayos este sujeto si que es bien listo pero ya hallare la forma de dar con el nadien se burla de la familia Li nadien se burla de mi madre.

—Shaoran que pasa — le pregunto a su hijo mientras este entraba a su oficina con cara de pocos amigos.

—madre lo han vuelto hacer—

—ya te he dicho que no me llames asi Shaoran no deben de saber que eres mi hijo no aun—

—lo siento es costumbre—

—ahora si dime que pasa? —

—Que lo han vuelto hacer —le dijo mientras le enseñaba unos papeles—el robo ha sido mínimo por eso no se ha notado tanto—

—si eso veo— la expresión en el rostro de Ieran era inexpresivo.

—Seguiré averiguando con permiso— dio una inclinación y se retiro de la oficina.

Como es que en sus narices podían hacerle esto aun no encontraba una explicación pero llegaría a ello.

….

Las cosas en la oficina esta algo tensas lo puedo sentir la señora Ieran esta mas pensativa y mas tensa de lo que es ella.

No se lo que esta pasando aun no me ha dicho nada y no se si me lo vaya a decir por lo pronto estaré mas alerta que nada, no vaya a ser que me vaya a necesitar para algo importante.

Este puesto es algo tedioso ir por allá por acá traer esto lleva esto revisa estos balances lleva estos documentos fíjate que todo este en orden y por si fuera poco revisar las cuentas.

No me puedo quejar después de todo es mi trabajo.

—ah Kinomoto no sabia que aun estabas en la oficina—

—si Yamazaki, aun me falta por terminar unos balances—le dije mientras continua pasando unos documentos a la computadora—y que haces por acá se supone que ya habías salido—

—si pero se me olvido mi teléfono por eso me regrese—recogiendo su teléfono se dirigió a la puerta—que pases buenas noches Kinomoto nos vemos mañana—

—tu también Yamazaki hasta mañana—

Yamazaki era un compañero de trabajo algo peculiar cuando iniciamos a trabajar en esta empresa su forma de ser era un poco alegre siempre sonriendo a todo mundo.

De un dia para otro se ha vuelto un poco serio talvez tenia problemas no lo se después de todo no habla mucho de el.

…

—aquí esta lo prometido tu dinero—

—vaya pareces que no tienes problemas en conseguirlo eh—

—ese no es tu problema —

—si con esto queda la deuda saldada—le dijo mientras acomodaba el dinero y en su rostro tenia una gran sonrisa.

Con un inclinación de cabeza dio la media vuelta y salio de ahí.

Sabia que por poco no lo contaba ahora si que se había metido en una grande, sabia que estaba actuando mal pero dejo de importarle.

Desde el momento en el que ella jugo con el desde ese momento dejo todo su carrera, una vida estable decio que todas eran iguales decio que no podía confiar en nadien ni siquiera en ella en su pequeña.

Pero que tonto había sido ella era la que nuca lo había dejado solo. Era ella la que siempre lo sacaba de un apuro la que prácticamente lo mantenía.

Tenia que dejar todo atrás y volver a empezar estaba decidido a cambiar su vida tenia que recuperar lo que dejo.

No importara cuanto le costara pero volveria y sobretodo volveria para ya no dejarla sola.

…

Los días pasan rápido dicen que cuando mas disfrutas del momento es cuando mas rápido pasa el tiempo.

Aun trato de descubrir si eso es cierto, en el trabajo todo marcha bien nos estamos preparando para un nuevo lanzamiento, asi estamos un poco presionados pero lo estamos haciendo bien.

Las salidas con Shaoran aun que no son frecuentes nos la pasamos bien, hemos salido al cine a cenar o incluso a caminar.

Me siento tan bien con el me muestro tal cual soy y no finjo nada no hay nervios no hay torpezas simplemente soy yo y eso hace que mi corazón lata cada vez mas rápido.

—hola Shaoran— le digo con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

—hola sakura—me contesta con una sonrisa igual. —por cierto hoy quiere ir a cenar? —

—solo si esta vez escojo yo—

—trato nos vemos en la salida—Estaba por salir cuando se regreso tomo una carpeta—si venia por esto—trato de ocultar una pequeña carcajada que quiere salir de mi boca.

—si nos vemos en la salida—

Sin mas sale de la oficina en esta ocasión ando en contaduría revisando unas cuentas pendientes ya que en estos momentos la señora Ieran no me ocupa.

….

—los diseños son espectaculares—reviso uno por uno no quiero errores ni fallas todo tiene que estar bien

Hoy en dia hay mucha competencia, mi empresa esta dentro de los mejores y necesito mantenerme ahí no puedo permitirme que mi reputación caiga.

Solo falta dos meses y dos semanas para mi nuevo lanzamiento de ropa y todo tiene que salir bien las modelos ya estaban seleccionadas estaban ensañando la coreografía los diseños son los que apenas estaba seleccionando pero aun teníamos tiempo.

—bien Mika estos son los seleccionados y estos no me gustaron si puedes mejorarlos hazlo si no simplemente quítalos— les entregue la carpeta.

—bien señora Li llevare los diseños al departamento de costura para que empiecen a realizarlo—agarro la carpeta que Ieran le estaba entregando—en cuanto a los otros diseños are los arreglos—con una inclinación dio media vuelta y se retiro de la oficina.

—espero que todo salga con lo planificado—

…..

—el tratamiento esta surtiendo efecto las quimioterapias al parecer están funcionando—les dijo el doctor al estar revidando el historial medico de la paciente.

—eso quiere decir que pronto se curara? —

—no es cien porciento seguro a habido casos en que el paciente presenta mejoras pero después decae—les dijo mientras continuaba leyendo el expediente—estamos haciendo todo lo posible por que la niña sane—

—pues yo no lo veo asi—dijo el padre enojado—no me esta asegurando nada —

—por favor tranquilízate—su esposa le puso una mano en el hombro—tu has visto todo lo que han hecho—

—no hay que perder la fe señores—les dedico una tranquila sonrisa. —nosotros no pensamos rendirnos esperemos que tampoco ustedes—

Diciendo esto e doctor decide dejarlos solo, los avances que llevaba su hija eran muy buenas pero no podían confiarse tal vez una batalla esta ganada pero aun faltaba por ganar la guerra el doctor tenia razón no debían de perder las esperanzas no debían de rendirse, hoy mas que nunca necesitaban ser fuertes, fuertes para ella.

.

.

.

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Como saber si el amor es verdadero? O es solo un sentimiento que necesitamos sentir para poder experimentar y decir eh amado y me han amado.

…..

—la cena estuvo grandiosa gracias por invitarme Shaoran—

—no hay de que ya sabes siempre podemos repetirlo—

Los dos sonrieron mientras caminaban rumbo a casa, el lugar donde decidieron cenar no estaba lejos asi que también servía para bajar la cena.

—asi que ha habido mucho trabajo eh—dijo Shaoran

—si la verdad es que con el nuevo lanzamiento ya sabes hay mas cosas que organizar—le contesto Sakura

—si casi no te he visto es muy raro siempre estas con encargos o metida en contabilidad—

—si lo se a pesar de ser la asistente de la señora Ieran no dejo de tener mi antigua puesto—

—eso es algo raro no te parece—

—raro en que sentido—le dijo un poco curiosa—yo creo que esta bien la paga es mas—

—si la paga es mas—le contesto Shaoran un poco pensativo—y dime aun no me dirás de donde eres? —le dijo con la intención de cambiar el tema.

Riéndose —ya sabes que es algo que no te diré no empieces, y tu—

—a diferencia de ti yo te diré que soy de Hong-Kong—no entendía por que Sakura ocultaba su lugar de origen.

—vaya y tus papas están allá? —

—eh si solo mi mama ya que cuando era muy pequeño mi papa falleció—

—ohh cuanto lo siento Shaoran perdón por hacerte recordar—su mirada era triste pero dedicándole una linda sonrisa _como me encanta esa sonrisa, pensaba Shaoran._ —te entiendo ya que yo también perdí a mi papa bueno y también a mi mama.

—vaya Sakura lo siento tanto—

—no te preocupes hace mucho tiempo que eso paso, dicen que una persona realmente muere cuando tu corazón deja de quererlos y cuando tu mente deja de recordarlos. — los dos quedaron por un tiempo pensativos hasta que dijeron romper el silencio y seguir platicando.

Siguieron platicando de cosas triviales sus gustos los dos sentían curiosidad por conocer todo del otro asi llegaron al edificio tomaron el elevador y cuando llegaron a su destino cada uno se despidió pero fue una despedida nueva ya que sin pensarlo Sakura se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, entrando rápidamente a su departamento.

Con una sonrisa en los labios por lo que había hecho se dispuso a cambiarse para ir a dormir.

En cuanto a Shaoran que ya se disponía a dormir pensaba en Sakura aun sentía los tibios labios de Sakura en su mejilla, y con una sonrisa en los labios decidió dormirse.

…..

Cunado sientes que el momento de cambiar llega haces todo lo posible por hacerlo.

Llegue a olvidarme de la única persona que me quería poniéndola al mismo nivel que esa mujer que no vale la pena.

Pero eh decido cambiar recuperar mi vida ser lo que era antes de conocerla y sobretodo reconciliarme con ella lo único bueno que tengo en esta vida.

—buenos días en que le puedo ayudar—

—vengo a pedir ayuda—

—sígame—

Cambiare tengo que hacerlo merezco un poco de felicidad merezco una vida tranquila.

….

He regresado de mi viaje después de todo fue un viaje de trabajo no me fue nada mal pude satisfacer todos los deseos del cliente quedando satisfechos con mi trabajo.

Después de todo me esfuerzo mucho, es hora de hacerle una visita a mi queridísima amiga después de todo hace una semana que no nos vemos.

—taxiiii—el carro se detiene por lo que el chofer baja y abre la cajuela para meter la maleta—

—diga me señorita a donde— pregunta una vez ya dentro encendiendo el carro.

—a esta dirección por favor—le entrega un papelito el cual chofer lee y pone en marcha al carro.

…..

Hoy seria un dia agradable hoy me tomaría un pequeño descanso aun me queda dos meses de puro trabajar.

Esto de ser modelo es en cierta forma genial y en cierta forma cansado pero me gustaba lo que hacia.

Solo un dia para relajarme y empezar con la rutina del trabajo ire a un spa necesito que me den un buen masaje.

—todo esta listo Mei—

—bien vámonos necesito relajar mi cuerpo —

Tomando su bolsa poniéndose unos lentes de sol oscuros salio de la habitación seguida de su asistente.

…..

Bueno hoy tenia que revisar unos papeles de la empresa aun no sabíamos con quien era el que nos estaba robando, las cuentas al parece estaban bien pero hace poco tuve una junta con el gerente del banco para poder tener información de mi cuenta.

Según el gerente mis cuentas estaban bien pero al hacer un auditoria resulta que falta una fuerte cantidad de dinero. El aun no se explica como es que sacaron todo ese dinero si yo no había dado autorización de eso ni mucho menos eh necesitado todo ese dinero.

Ni siquiera en mis eventos en donde hacia casa lanzamientos de temporadas había invertido tanto.

La pregunta era por que y por que querían tanto dinero y por que mi dinero. No debía de confiarme tanto tenia que hacer algo rápido por que si seguía asi pronto me encontraría en la ruina y no podía permitir eso.

…..

Hoy tenia que se un dia agradable asi que me dispuse a desayunar y después me encargaría de arreglar aun no era mucho el quehacer que tenia que hacer después de todo no era muy desordenada.

Cuando estaba por servime tocaron la puerta asi que dejando todo en la mesa fui a ver quien era.

—ya voy—dije que insistente en que tocaba cuando abri la puerta no me esperaba esta gran sorpresa.

—sakuritaaaaa—me dijo mi gran amiga Tomoyo mientras literalmente se lanzaba sobre mi.

—tomo…yo, me estas apretando muy fuer…te—le dije ya que era verdad su efusividad me estaba dejando sin aire.

—lo siento sakurita pero es que tanto tiempo sin verte que me llena de alegría—

—lo se, lo se pero pasa vamos apenas voy a desayunar—la invito a pasar—me acompañas—

—claro muero de hambre no eh comido nada de nada—

….

—y digame por que esta aqui—

—quiero recuperar mi vida hace mucho tiempo deje que el alcohol manejara mi vida—

—pero por que —le pregunto mientras tomaba nota—por que se dejo consumir asi—

—por que deje que rompieran mi corazón al confiar en alguien que no debía—

—quiere contarme? —

Por que no… después de todo no tenia que perder ya

 _Hace unos años cuando terminaba mi carrera de medicina me había enamorado pero no de cualquier persona ella impartía la clase de anotomía si ella era mi profesora._

 _Al terminar mi carrera y obtener mi titulo logre obtener un puesto el hospital central de Kioto en donde realice mis pasantías el sueldo era mínimo ya que mis rutinas solo era en el área de emergencias o cubriendo una que otras consultas._

 _Todo hiba bien todo estaba bien tenia buena relación con mis colegas debes en cuando realizaba llamadas a mi pequeña hermana era lo único que tenia._

 _Un dia en unas de mis guardias la vi en la cafetería del hospital me acerque a saludarla y desde ese dia todo empezó_

— _hola Kinomoto como has estado_ —

— _bien señorita Miziki_ —

— _es bueno saber que has logrado obtener un trabajo no todos los graduados lo consiguen_ —

— _digamos que les gusto mi trabajo y me dieron una oportunidad_ — _le dije mientras me sentaba ya que ella me lo indico._

— _trámate de tu después de todo ya no estamos en la escuela Touya por que puedo llamarte Touya verdad?_ — _me dijo mientras absorbía un poco de su café._

— _claro entonces que la trae por aquí kaho_ —

— _visito aun familiar_ —

— _y es grave lo que tiene?_ —

— _al parecer no eso fue lo que dijo el medico solo un poco de reposo y eso es todo_ —

— _pues me alegro mucho_ —

 _Sonriendo dejo su taza donde tomaba su café se levanto tomo su bolsa_

— _bueno me tengo que retiras fue un gusto verte_ — _me dedico una sonrisa y se marcho._

 _Después de ese encuentro siguieron mas no sabia si eran casualidad o simplemente el destino._

 _Llegue a invitarle a comer a salir al cine o pasear me la pasaba también con ella._

 _En el hospital no tenia ningún problema mis guardias eran pocas ya que apenas hiba comenzando. Eso me facilitaba un poco las salda con Kaho._

 _Cada dia que nos veíamos me la pasaba bien con ella reíamos platicábamos de cosas sin importancia empezábamos a conocernos y si saber como me fui enamorando de ella._

 _Cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso me di cuenta de cuanto me gustaba estar con ella de cuan enamorado me sentía. Los besos las carias el dia en que nos entregamos a la pasión que empezamos a sentir cuando la hice mia cuando fui suyo._

 _Pero solo el que se enamoro fui yo el que se entrego por completo a esta relación fui yo el único que se ilusiono que sintió de verdad que esta relación tenia un futuro._

 _Que equivocado estaba que tonto e iluso fui._

— _que significa esto Kaho?_ — _le dije mientras nos retirábamos a un lugar apartado._

— _por favor Touya en primer lugar no se que es lo que haces aqui—_

— _el doctor que tenia que cubrir siempre si llego asi que viene quería verte_ — _le explique pero la que tenia que explicarse era ella_ —

— _pues no tienes que estar aquí asi que me arias el favor de retirarte_ —

— _quiero una explicación_ —

— _después hablamos de esto Touya ahora vete_ —

— _cariño por que tardas tanto_ — _un seños se nos acerco mas bien se acerco a ella cuando llego paso un brazo en su cintura mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios._

— _perdón por tardar pero vine a, atender a un colega tenia una duda_ —

— _bueno no tardes_ — _extendiendo su mano se despidió_ — _no olvides que nuestros invitado nos esperan después de todo celebramos un año mas de casado_ — _con una gran sonrisa ese hombre se retiro._

 _Casada ella era casada en la escuela ella utilizaba su nombre de soltera por eso no sabía de eso._

 _Creyendo que me amaba le propuse que lo dejara que viniera conmigo sacando el pequeño anillo que le había comprado con el cual le pediría matrimonio._

 _Llevábamos casi un año de relación y yo quería dar el siguiente paso unir vida con la de ella._

 _Asi que cuando se lo propuse lo único que obtuve fue una sonora carcajada diciéndome que ni loca dejaba un marido que le brinda una gran estabilidad por alguien que ni siquiera tenia donde dormir, me tiro el añillo en la cara diciéndome que si quería una relación solo seria el que teníamos de amantes._

 _Y si no solo me olvidara de ella._

 _Me cabeza era un lio me había de enamorado de una mujer que solo fui su pasatiempo su desahogo un escape para no ahogarse en su matrimonio._

 _Camine hasta llegar a un bar ahí por primera vez me emborrache hasta perder el conocimiento y los días que siguieron fueron iguales ese dia deje de confiar en cualquier mujer que se me acercara dejo de importarme si las lastimaba e incluso dejo de importarme mi propia hermana la única que en verdad se preocupaba por mi, deje que el alcohol me ahogara y consumiera mi vida._

—asi que dejaste que el alcohol dominara tu vida por culpa de un amor—

—suena algo tonto pero es verdad—

—no es tonto a veces dejamos que el amor manipule nuestras vidas y somos capaces de hace cualquier cosa ya sea buena o malas—

—asi que mi actitud es lago compresible? —

—en cierta forma si te—

—vaya—fue lo único que pude contestar en cierta forma no sabia que alguien pudiera comprenderme.

—sabes que apartir de ahora empezara una larga lucha verdad—

—si lo se—

—un dia si que consumas alcohol es un dia ganado—

Cada dia descubria que me vida podía ser recuperada una vez que salga de este lugar conseguiré un trabajo y después ire a pedirle de perdón de rodillas si es necesario por que si yo su hermana mayor el que debia de cuidar de ella solo la utilizaba para que me diera dinero y seguir con mi vicio. Pero era hora de cambiar era hora de salir de este hoyo del cual cai.

…

—y dime mi querida Sakura que has hecho en estos días en los que no estuve—

—las mismas cosas de siempre Tomoyo ir a trabajar—

—tu vida es un poco aburrida eh—

—no me digas que la tuya es divertida eh mi querida Tomoyo—

—jajajaja por supuesto al menos es mas interesante que la tuya—

—así entonces conociste a alguien que cautivara tu corazón en ese viaje—

—nou es una verdadera lastima pero no conocí a nadien me llamara la atención—

—vaya y decías que tu vida era interesante y la mia aburrida—

—pero mi querida Sakura el amor no es interesante o es que acaso tu ya lo encontraste—

—no se de lo hablas Tomoyo—

Recogimos la meso mientras trataba de evitar y cambiarle el tema a Tomoyo cuando se vuelve insistente no hay quien la pare.

Nos pusimos al día las cosas que hicimos en estos días no que no nos vimos por una razón no quise decirle nada de Shaoran creí que aun no era el momento de comentarlo aun no sabia que relación tenia con el por el momento prefería no comentarlo no aun.

.

.

.

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Los días siguieron pasando todo iba marchando de acuerdo a lo esperado para el evento para la nueva colección que la empresa lanzaría.

Tomoyo iba todas la noches saliendo del trabajo a verme por lo que si antes salir con Shaoran era poco ahora las salidas son menos que antes.

Aun no me atrevía a decirle a Tomoyo y no es que no confiara en ella solo que me gustaría que cuando le cuente al Tomoyo algo sepa que tipo de relación tengo con Shaoran.

Por lo pronto es hora de ir al trabajo al menos espero verlo aunque sea ahí hace días que no nos vemos ni nos hemos topado en la empresa.

Hace días mi hermano llamo aun que ahora suena mas cambiado por lo menos no me hablo groseramente me dijo que esta era ultima pero que necesitaba mas dinero. Este hermano mio me va a venir dejando en la quiebra que mas da es la única familia que me queda.

…

No se en que momento las salidas con Sakura se hicieron casi nulas y eso es algo que me tenia muy enojado.

Aparte que me he mantenido en seguirle el rastro al que esta estafando por el momento no ha habido movimientos ni mas robo pero no podemos confiarnos mi madre esta algo alterada sabe que si siguen robando la empresa ira directo a la quiebra y es algo que no podía permitir no en esta situación.

Eh estado manteniendo comunicación casi a diario con mi amigo Eriol me a informado que el proyecto ya esta finalizado y que esta próximo a empezar.

Por lo que me tuve que ir por dos días para saber cuales eran las siguientes ordenes que se tenían que dar y de paso checar que todo estuviera bien.

Por lo que hoy iba a ir a la empresa de mi madre espero que hoy vea a Sakura y le invite a comer espero pasar mas tiempo con ella un no se lo que me pasa.

Estos sentimientos me tiene confundidos quiero a cada rato estar cerca de ella que me sonría que me cuente todo.

Aun no logro averiguar por que el de ocultar cierta información lo que me preocupa…ese dia antes de irme fui a avisarle que iba a estar dos días fueras pero…

— _como has estado…es enserio?_ —¡…!— _vaya me alegro— si eso espero— pero…como? Mas dinero…pero…esta bien debo de colgar …ehh.. si yo también bye.. —_

Eso me dejo mas confundido que ahora, quien le habla hablado, porque le pidió dinero y por lo que veo no es la primera vez que le pide dinero esto es muy extraño. Espero que mis sospechas queden en eso sospecho solo espero que ella pueda confiar un poco a mi aunque yo tampoco estoy siendo sincero con ella pero cuando atrapemos al culpable le diré la verdad y el porqué de mi mentira.

…

—Yuki sabes si ya llego mi hijo?—

—aun no ha llegado señora—

—bien cuando llegue le dices que venga a mi oficina necesito hablar con el—

—si mi señora—se inclino y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo mientras Ieran entraba a su oficina.

Tenia que estar al pendiente cuando el joven llegara la señora Ieran estaba algo impaciente asi que marco el número de recepción.

—empresa H&L recepción buenos dias—

—minako habla Yuki cuando llegue el joven Wang dile que la directora quiere hablar con el—

—oh por supuesto Yuki hasta luego—cuelgo el teléfono y continuo con mi trabajo.

…

Llego a la empresa decido que tengo que ir con mi madre después de todo no le dije que saldría por unos días espero que no este enojada.

—joven Wang—y es mi culpa por ni siquiera hablarle—JOVEN WANG—alguien agarra de la manga de mi camisa.

—ah si disculpa Minako iba distraído—se me había olvidado que me cambie de apellido rayos debo de ser mas cuidadoso.

—lo requieren en presidencia joven—

—gracias en seguida voy para allá—

Tomo el ascensor presiono el piso 51 espero que mi madre no este tan enojada.

Cuando llego saludo a Yuki y me indica que mi madre me espera.

—me quieres decir por que no me avisaste que saldrías por unos días Shaoran—me dice a penas entro a su oficina

—presidenta—

—presidenta nada se supone que estas aquí para ayudarme no puedes simplemente desaparecer—

—madre tuve que regresar recuerda que también tengo una empresa que atender—le digo un poco calmado—disculpa por no avisarte pero era necesario que fuera—

—esta bien que no vuelva a pasar de acuerdo—en ningún momento despego sus ojos del ordenador a veces me sorprende lo fría que puede llegar a ser.

—con respecto al asunto seguimos en las mismas—

—me lo suponía tenemos que resolverlo Shaoran no puedo permitir que mi empresa se vaya para abajo no eh trabajado tan duro para esto. —

—lo se ma…—en eso tocan la puerta y abren es Sakura que entra por ella no puedo evitar mirarla como un tonto.

—que pasa Sakura—

—los diseños ya están listos Mika pide que vaya a verlos y de su punto de vista señora Ieran—

—en seguida voy puedes retirarte Sakura… no espera puedes decirle a Ryota que en una hora me busque aun necesito ajustar unos puntos—

—si enseguida ire con permiso—cuando ella se retiro mi madre se paro de su asiento para ponerse enfrente de mi con una mirada penetrante—no se que esta pasando Shaoran y sera mejor no averiguarlo pero una cosa te digo no cometas un error —

—no se de lo que me habla madre—

—conozco esa mirada conozco a mi hijo asi que una vez te hago la advertencia Sakura solo es una empleada nada mas y recuerda que esta Mei que no se te olvide— diciendo esto se retiro de la oficina a veces mi madre me daba miedo tenia que ser mas cuidadoso.

Por lo visto mi madre aun quiere que cumpla esa promesa pero que hacer….

…..

El tratamiento seguía todavía tenia dinero suficiente para seguir pagando el tratamiento de mi hija es lo único que tengo que haces aparte de estar ahí dándole todo mi apoyo a mi esposa y a mi hija.

No podía defraudarlas a las dos tenia que hacer lo que sea por ellas lo que sea.

Cuando nos enteramos de su enfermedad aun estábamos empezando a estabilizarnos nos habíamos cambiado de vivienda teníamos que empezar de nuevo.

Conseguí ese trabajo la paga no era mala pero no lo suficiente para pagar su tratamiento.

Cuando vi la oportunidad de hacer ese fraude lo hice sin dudarlo pude pagar el primer mes y me sobraba para el siguiente. Y seguí haciéndolo por el bien de mi hija se que me eh convertido en un ladrón que mis acciones no son las correctas pero me sentía desesperado no sabía que hacer los prestamos me eran negados era como si todas las puertas me fueran cerradas y cuando sentí que una puerta se abría no dude en ir hacia ella.

Pero que hacer o es que por los hijos no somos los padre hacer cualquier cosa?

—Takashi vamos es hora de las visitas—

—vamos Chiharu es hora de ver a nuestra niña—

Solo espero que cuando ellas se enteren no me juzguen y puedan llegar a perdonarme y cuando llegue el momento también me are responsable de las consecuencias que mis actos ocasionen.

…

No importara cuanto tiempo pasaba con ella era increíble una semana dos vaya estar con ella el tiempo volaba, últimamente no teníamos tiempo de vernos asi que buscaba cualquier pretexto para verla ir a verla en la oficina de contabilidad, invitarle a comer en fin.

Hoy iríamos a cenar hace días que no íbamos a cenar asi que termine con el poco papeleo que tenia y me dispuse ir por ella. Últimamente ella pasaba mas tiempo en la oficina de contabilidad que obedeciendo las ordenes de mi madre espero que me la idea que mi mente esta creando sea falsa.

—hola espero que ya hayas terminado—le digo mientras entro.

—si solo guardo unos documentos y ya —

—has tenido mucho trabajo no? —

—Shaoran no eres tu también contador? —me pregunta mientras empieza a guardar sus cosas. —entonces como es que no estas trabajando en esta oficina—

—bueno eso es por que mi trabajo se enfoca en otro proyecto—diablos por que tengo que mentirle.

—bueno como te darás cuenta que el señor Hayashi tiene vacaciones que se merecía al estar trabajando mas de dos años eso fue lo que me dijeron y Yamazaki pidió un permiso de una semana y tu haces otras cosas que estar aquí asi que como veras todo el trabajo se recae en mi por lo que la señora Ieran lo compre—

—ese es un muy buen argumento para decirme que has estado muy ocupada—

—oye acaso eso es un reclamo? —

—no para nada—

—jajajaja ok diré que te creo—me lo dijo mientras bajamos del ascensor.

Quería pasar un momento agradable con Sakura asi que escogí un lugar nada elegante pero tampoco nada común se trataba de un pequeño restauran acogedor tenia buena musica había mesas afuera del local lo hacia ve un lugar contemporáneo se que a Sakura le encantara.

Y no me equivoque cuando llegamos Sakura quedo encantada sabia que le encantaba estas cosas después de todo ella me dijo que era algo romántica.

—Waoow Shaoran este lugar es grandioso y además esta cerca de edificio—su sonrisa era de las hermosa y grande que me haya enseñado —como es que diste con este lugar llevo viviendo algunos años por aquí y nunca lo había visto—

—bueno me lo recomendaron…—

—buenas noches un gusto que estén con nosotros este es el menú en un momento vendré a tomarles el pedido con permiso—

En lo que escogíamos algo para cenar seguimos platicando de como nos había ido en la oficina algún contratiempo cosas banales.

Pedimos nuestra cena tomamos un poco de vino seguimos platicando algún anécdota de cuando éramos pequeños, cuando menos lo esperamos el tiempo ya había pasado pero que mas da mañana no teníamos que ir a trabajar.

De pronto escucho que pone una melodía que me gusta asi que sin mas le pido a Sakura que bailemos.

Ella sin mas acepta la conduzco a la pista nos acomodamos y empezamos un lento movimiento la acerco mas a mi si es posible me encanta esta sensación es como si nuestros cuerpos encajaran perfectamente es como si se conocieran de años.

sin saber como paso solo se que ella levanta suavemente la cabeza viéndome con esos preciosos ojos verdes asi que no lo resisto mas y en rápido movimiento la beso.

Dios besarla es la mejor sensación que eh vivido nunca había sentido esto probar el lindo sabor de boca lo sube de sus labios lo perfecto que encajan con los mios es maravilloso.

Entonces no hay dudas no hay mas confusión mi ser lo sabe mi corazón la sabe estoy perdidamente enamorado como jamás lo había estado, porque ella se había robado mi corazón y no quería que me lo devolviera…

.

.

.

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

En qué momento deje de todo este sentimiento se apoderaba de mí en que momento deje que me dominara ahora no sé qué hacer con todo esto que siento.

Besarlo por primera vez fue algo maravilloso fue algo que nunca creí poder sentir en mi vida no se explicar todo esto.

Cuando siente que un montos de alas de mariposas golpean fuertemente el interior de tu estomago sentir millones de cosquillas por todo tu cuerpo.

— _Me gustas mucho_ — _me dijo mientras me besaba de nuevo._

 _Una vez que el beso termino yo también le dije que me gustaba mucho y no se en que momento empezó a gustarme mucho._

 _Él solo me dedico una gran sonrisa y me abrazo fuertemente es como si todo dejara de existir y solo estuviéramos los dos._

 _Pago la cuenta y nos fuimos caminando a casa y por primera vez agarrados de la mano fue una sensación increíble de un momento solo éramos amigos y ahora que somos?_

 _Ni cuenta me di en que momento llegamos hasta que estuvimos enfrente de mi puerta._

— _ya llegamos nos vemos mañana_ — _me dijo mientras se inclina y me volvía a dar otro beso y yo claro que se lo correspondí_ — _que duermas bien novia_ —

Aun no podía creerlo aun no salía de mis recuerdo wow ni yo me lo creo su novia y el mi novio aunque es un poco raro ya que no me lo pido pero que mas da me encanta. Esto es simplemente increíble. Ahora que puedo decir que desde ese día las cosas no van hacer lo mismo.

…...

Es definitivo tengo que hablar con mi madre decirle que por ningún motivo cumpliría la promesa no me pienso casar con Mei. la quiero mucho si pero hasta ahí la que se ha ganado mi corazón sin duda es mi Sakura es con ella con la que me quiero casar si por mi fuera lo aria ahora mismo pero primero debo de aclarar todo.

Espero que Saku entienda el porqué de mi mentira sé que en una relación debe de haber confianza pero no puedo decirle por más que quiera.

Una vez que todo se resuelva le diré quién soy por el momento tengo que hablar con mi madre.

…..

Los días fueron pasando tranquilamente de vez en cuanto Shaoran pasaba a la oficina me regalaba un pequeño detalle que me encantaba y me robaba unos cuantos besos.

Que puedo decir me fascinaba después de todo es mi novio… que loco mi novio vaya apenas ha pasado un mes y días cuando nos conocimos y ya es mi novio pero es que todo en él me gusta.

En unos días más el señor Hayashi regresas de sus vacaciones mientras tanto tengo que poner estos papeles en reglar para poder entregarle todo en orden.

Takashi también ya había regresado hace unos días aun que lo notaba un poco cansado y demacrado no quise preguntar que le pasaba después de todo no quería ser una metiche.

El evento también está a pocos días de que se realice y todo va bien ya se lleva mucho adelantado después de todo ayudo en lo que podía o en lo que la señora Li me mandaba hacer.

…..

Los preparativos para la nueva colección están más que adelantados estaba satisfecha con los resultados que estaba obteniendo.

No podía exigir más si todo estaba bien solo esperaba que con este nuevo proyectos las cosas vayan mucho mejor.

Todos estos años trabajando duro, llegar a un alto nivel laboral para que un simple empleado me lleve a la ruina y era algo que no podía permitir.

Ya eh revisado todo detalladamente línea por línea letra por letra pero no encuentro nada no podía involucrar a más gente no quería poner en alerta al que me está robando tenía que dar con él y así recibiría el castigo que se merece.

…..

Ya llevaba un tiempo en este lugar en donde encontré en cierta manera un poco de paz en mi ser, que puedo decir el primer amor siempre te deja una huella, pero yo no supe tomarlo bien.

Esa mujer supo jugar bien sus cartas, pero creo que ya llego momento de jugar ahora las mías, en unos días más saldré de aquí pues ya me siento mejor me han dicho que cuando quiera puedo abandonar las instalaciones y así retomar poco a poco mi vida.

Eh mantenido contacto con mi hermana mi pequeño monstruo aún recuerdo como le hacía enfadar cuando la llamaba así también recuerdo los fuertes golpes que me daba esa niña sí que sabía cómo desquitarse.

Estoy preparando mis cosas no son muchas pero es lo único que tengo, aun le sigo pidiendo dinero a Sakura pero esta vez lo uso para algo de provecho y no para el mal vicio que había agarrado.

Me eh planteado en qué lugar eh de retomar mi vida y claro que se la respuesta que mejor lugar que Tomoeda el lugar en donde todo comenzó.

No importa que tiempo pase solo soy consciente que ya perdí mucho de ello y es el momento de no volver a dejar pasar el tiempo si no de vivirlo.

…..

No puedo esperar más para volver a casa solo falta unas cuantas semanas, de las cuales creo que son una eternidad lo bueno que después de este trabajo me tomare unas merecidas vacaciones.

—Mei es hora de irnos si no llegaremos tarde—

—No te preocupes tanto por eso May que más da si llegamos tarde—

—recuerda que no le gusta que llegues tarde, ante todo la puntualidad—

—Como si no me conociera—

—Si una diva del melodrama—

—cuida tu boca May— no le digo nada mientras camino rumbo al auto, ella hace lo mismo y sin más nos ponemos en marcha al lugar en donde es la recepción del evento.

Lo único que espero es que Shaoran no olvide su promesa.

…..

—y dime Sakurita como te fue? —

—Me fue bien Tomoyo, porque preguntas—

—no se eh notado ciertas miraditas con tu apuesto vecinito—

—Tomoyo! —creo que ha llegado el momento de decirle todo bien ahí voy—bueno pues que te puedo decir—

—no se la verdad? Por ejemplo? —

—Bueno pues a ver ven siéntate esto es más o menos así….—

Si más le cuento todo desde el momento que el llego al edificio como empezamos a hablarnos nuestras salidas, los días en la oficina hasta el momento en el que somos novios.

Me hubiera reído de solo ver su cara si no estuviera tan nerviosa ella ha sido como mi hermana así que la opinión de ella es muy valiosa para mi.

—y no piensas decir nada? —

—solo espera tu novio…tu novio…tienes novio y no me lo habías dicho—empieza a dar vueltas por toda la sala.

—No sabía qué relación teníamos hasta hace unos días—

—ok…ok mírame a los ojos Sakura—hago lo que ella me dice la miro a los ojos—te gusta, en verdad te gusta—

—Si Tomoyo me gusta sé que es poco el tiempo en que lo conozco, sé que también falta mucho para que realmente nos conozcamos pero tengo miedo—

—miedo a qué? —

—sé que esto va muy rápido me asusta lo que pueda pasar después, me asusta que —

—que pueda lastimarte es eso? —

No sé qué decirle en verdad es eso lo que me asusta sé que aún no nos conocemos del todo pero también sé que tenemos mucho tiempo para eso pero y si esto no funciona por lo precipitado que lo estamos llevando?

—oye está bien que tengas miedo pero si no vives eso que estas sintiendo puede ser mucho peor—

—tú lo crees? —

—Claro porque si no solo te quedaran las preguntas del si hubiera—

Después de contarle todo a mi mejor amiga y de desahogar todas mis dudas me decido a hacerle caso no quiero estarme preguntado el de "si hubiera", ella tiene razón es mejor vivir esto que estoy sintiendo.

Nos ponemos a platicar de más cosas mientras disfrutamos de un rico helado estar con mi amiga es uno de los memento que más me gusta disfrutar.

…..

Los días pasan rápido en qué momento se van las horas los días, tal vez no te das cuenta cuando realmente disfrutas de cada uno de ellos.

—hola preciosa, no te interrumpo verdad—me dice Shaoran mientas me da un beso.

—la verdad si hay mucho trabajo que hacer, discúlpame—le digo con cara de pena es que me encanta sus visitas pero hoy no podría ponerle mucha atención el lunes de la semana entrante llegara el señor Kentai y tenía que dejar todo listo.

—no te preocupes entiendo que tienes trabajo, pero te veo en la noche? —

—claro te invito a cenar—

—Eso me agrada mucho más—

—Entonces nos vemos más tarde—

Me da un beso rápido y me fascina pasar tiempo con el pero hoy no es un día de estos el trabajo hay que sacarlo a delante ya que más das.

…..

—Los mande a llamar para informarles que el tratamiento está siendo favorable no en un cien por ciento pero vamos poco a poco a delante—

—eso es una gran noticia doctor—

—lo sé, me complace decirles eso si todo marcha así de bien al finalizar el tratamiento y si al finalizar los estudios arrojan un diagnostico favorable podre decir que su hija está fuera de peligro—

—Entonces nos la podemos llevar a casa—

—Siempre y cuando realicen todo como se los diga—

—Por supuesto doctor—

Al saber que nuestra niña está llevando bien el tratamiento es una gran esperanza de saber que pronto ella se pondrá bien.

Las cosas empiezan a ir muy bien a partir de este momento no tengo la menor dudase que así será.

—Esto es una gran noticia Takashi—

—lo se Chiharu, tenemos que llevar todo al pie de la letra lo que nos diga el doctor de acuerdo—

La abrazo fuertemente mientras ella me dice que si, al fin puedo ver una pequeña luz en esta oscuridad.

.

.

continuara...

….

 _Mil disculpas por no retomar la historia, hace un buen de tiempo de eso pero es una historia que no pienso abandonar ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace años…_

 _Corregí algunas cosas de los capítulos que ya había subido asi que espero lo vuelvan a leer_

 _Han pasado muchas cosas una de ellas la inspiración no sabía cómo continuarla tengo la idea pero no sé cómo plasmarla asi que me está llevando algo de tiempo y otra fue la universidad aunque ya la termine falta lo más importante el título._

 _Bueno sin más espero que les esté gustando acepto criticas de todooo tipo e incluso ayuda que estén bien les mando muchos besosss…_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Los días pasaron tan rápido que no los sentí pasar pero por fin estaría de vuelta después de unos varios meses de no verlo ansió que llegue ese día.

Por verlo otra vez, aún recuerdo que desde que era una niña siempre eh estado encaprichada con él desde niño ha sido muy guapo y me ha gustado desde entonces.

Como olvidar el día en que le hice prometer que se casaría conmigo, las promesas en nuestra familia son sagradas así que él tenía que cumplir, supe muy bien el momento adecuado que el dijera esas palabras, sabía que tía Ieran iba pasar por ese lado de la casa siempre lo hacía a esa hora así que no era casualidad que lo llevara precisamente ahí a ese sitio.

Le insistí tanto que él término diciéndolo justo cuando tía pasaba así que ella era testigo de la promesa que su hijo me había dicho, sabía que tía lo aria cumplir y creo que ya llego el momento para que cumpla esa promesa.

Por eso eh decidido que tomaría un descanso en esta etapa de mi carrera ya que quiero planear la boda por supuesto que me casare con él, es el sueño de toda mujer y por supuesto que es el hombre de mis sueños.

…..

—Señora Ieran aquí le traigo toda la información del evento para que lo revise—

—Gracias Yuki—

—Con permiso—

—Yuki espera—le digo antes de que se retire—sé que eres alguien de mi entera confianza te conozco desde que naciste así que quiero que seas sincera, ¿has visto a Shaoran actuar extraño? —

La veo titubear y después se queda callada su silencio me deja un poco preocupada.

—la verdad señora es que se rumora que pasa mucho tiempo a lado de la señorita Kinomoto, pero asumo que es lo normal ya que él tiene que investigar en el área de contaduría o me equivoco? —

—si pero se supone que él tiene una oficina en esa área—

—Le preocupa en si algo señora—

—no nada, de seguro son imaginaciones mías, puedes retirarte—

Un fuerte suspiro escapa de mis labios, de un día para acá eh notado un poco diferente a mi hijo lo conozco bien para decir que esta extraño.

Lo sé por su mirada a tenido un brillo especial y eso en cierta forma me preocupa. Solo espero que no esté metido en algún problema más si ese problema tiene un nombre.

...

Por fin se acabó la semana el señor Kentai regresa voy a tener menos trabajo podre darme un respiro, bueno eso espero.

Eh tenido unos días movidos aunque hay asuntos que no me queda claro eh visto que unas cuentas no salen bien se los comentare al señor Kentai cuando vuelva.

—Bueno nos vemos la semana que viene Kinomoto—

—Sí que pases un buen fin de semana Yamasaki—

Yamasaki a él lo eh notado algo distraído en estos días, espero que lo que tenga no sea un problema grave.

Mi teléfono suena cielos en donde lo deje….

— ¿hola? —

— _hola hermanita como estas_ —

—hola espero que tu llamada no sea referente a lo de siempre—

— _no esta vez te hablo para decirte que eh conseguido un trabajo_ —

— ¿es enserio? Pero si eso es más que genial—

— _verdad que si solo llamaba para darte las buenas nuevas y para decirte que el en la primera oportunidad te de vuelvo el dinero que has gastado en mi_ —

—No era broma eso de que ibas a cambiar verdad—

— _no, no era broma solo para eso llamaba y cualquier cosa sabes que puedes llamarme verdad_ —

—lo se cuídate mucho…sabes que te quiero—

— _Igual_ —

Vaya es un gran cambio lo que ha hecho mi hermano no lo venía venir pero me siento tranquila al saber que él está bien y no este metido en problemas.

…..

"Te quiero" esas fueran sus últimas palabras con las que se despidió creo que no debí escuchar su conversación pero no pude resistirlo no cuando vi la cara que puso cuando contesto.

¿Dios, le preguntare? ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer confiar en ella? Por el momento lo dejare pasar ya más adelante le preguntare.

—Hola vine a saber si te acompaño a tu casa—

—hola lo dices por que vives enfrente de mi casa o porque quieres acompañarme—

—Que puedo decir—me encojo de hombros mientras me acerco a ella—hola hermosa—le doy un suave beso, después de todo no puedo ser distante con ella le quiero demasiado para tener ese tipo de comportamientos. Ella me sonríe y se sonroja se ve realmente linda cuando se sonroja.

—bueno solo recojo esto y nos vamos—rápidamente acomoda el tiradero que tiene mientras mi mente vuelve a lo mismo pensando en esa conversación que ella tuvo hace unos minutos. —listo vámonos—

Sin decir nada nos ponemos en camino para salir de la empresa e ir directo a nuestro departamento.

El camino es tranquilo mientras platicamos de cosas sin importancia, estar con ella me agrada y me encanta sobre todo cuando la tengo agarrada de la mano es una sensación increíble.

Hay momentos en lo que la invito a cenar y momentos en los que ella me invita a mí y son esas ocasiones que me encanta ya que ella es la que cocina y quiero pensar que cocina para mí.

Creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar con mi madre solo espero que lo tome bien.

…..

El fin de semana es un lio ya que me la paso en la oficina revisando documentación de cada uno de los trabajadores debe de a ver algo que se nos está escapando de las manos.

Aunque también esta lo inquietante que esta mi hijo sé que quiere hablar de algo importante de lo cual no le eh dado tiempo, pero tengo un presentimiento de lo que me vaya a decir no me va a gustar y eso me molesta en cierta forma.

Así que le estoy dando largas siempre le digo que tengo asuntos que atender documentos que revisar cosas por hacer.

Solo espero que me esté equivocando y que mi sospechas sean solo eso sospechas, no sé qué aria si todo lo que eh logrado ver fuera verdad.

…...

Los días pasan volando por fin estoy de nuevo en casa, me relajare en estos días y después iré a ver a Shaoran.

No puedo esperar para verlo bueno ya eh esperado mucho unos días mas no me pueden hacer daño.

—vaya no sabía que estas tan desesperada por ir a verlo—

—mejor no opines de algo que no sabes—

—Y tú si lo sabes Mei—

—no sé qué hago discutiendo contigo May mejor termino de arreglarme—

—como digas solo te digo que espero y no te equivoques de lo que haces—

—Siempre se lo que hago, sé muy bien cuáles son mis objetivos—

Ella solo me dedico una mirada y se fue a su habitación, no sé porque me preocupo de lo que ella pueda decir u opinar no me interesa.

Como dije sé muy bien cuáles son mis objetivos y él es mi objetivo principal no puede dejar que se quede con cualquiera, el un hombre muy importante aunque no se da a conocer públicamente está bien relacionado tiene una gran cuenta bancaria ser su esposa es un gran privilegio, de lo cual tiene que ser solo mío.

….

—hermano las cosas aquí siguen igual ya sabes el proyecto sigue todo en orden—

—Seguro, no quiero errores Eriol—

—relájate si ocurre algo serás el primero en enterarte de acuerdo—

—Si lo se siento molestarte por nada—

— ¿vaya y ese gran suspiro? —

—las cosas están cambiando Eriol no sé qué pensar—

—con respecto al asunto de tu madre o es otra cosa—

—aún no se ha descubierto nada con respecto al asunto de mi madre si no de…estoy enamorado—

—QUE TU QUE! —

—Eso estoy enamorado—

—Mierda Shaoran esas son palabras fuertes amigo estas seguro—

—completamente ella es simplemente…la quiero en mi vida para siempre—

—Sabes que tienes problemas verdad—

—lo se eso es lo que me preocupa—

—tienes que hablarlo no creo que se enoje se trata de la felicidad de su hijo—

—espero que tus palabras estén en lo cierto—

—bueno te dejo tengo asuntos que atender mantenme informado—

—seguro ya sabes después de todo eres mi confidente—

—tranquilo que no fui yo quien te enamoro…—

Sin más termine la conversación en cierta forma mi amigo tenía razón de que iba a ver problemas los iba a ver y ahora es tiempo de enfrentarme a ello.

…

Vaya aun después de a ver pasado un día de esa conversación que tuve con mi mejor amigo me ha dejado impactado, por lo que me ha contado la chica llamada Sakura es un encanto linda sonrisa preciosos ojos verdes la mejor de todas las mujeres según mi amigo.

Ahora sí que le pego fuerte el amor y el que decía que no creía encontrarlo y ahora está enamorado solo espero que eso no le taiga problemas.

—buenos días Ryu, si hay pendiente me lo llevas a la oficina por favor—

—Buenos días señor Eriol—

Sin más entro a la oficina de mi querido amigo desde que él se fue me eh instalado en ella y parece que no le importa eso.

Eh estado al pendiente del proyecto los avances que ha tenido todo lo que no me parece lo corrijo y se los hago saber al Ingeniero estaba tan metido en eso que no me di cuenta de quien entraba en la oficina sin avisar.

—hola mi amor ¿me extrañaste? —

—bueno Mei siento decepcionarte pero no soy yo tu amor—

—Eriol que haces en la oficina de Shaoran, ¿dónde está el? —

—Pues aquí no está linda Mei—

—entonces donde esta él, Eriol habla claro—

—Tuvo que ir a Japón, lo mando a llamar su mama, al parecer algo urgente—

—que ¿está en Japón? —

—creo que ya te lo dije ¿no? —

Ni siquiera espere una contestación ella simplemente salió de oficina, ahora sí que mi querido amigo Shaoran está metido en un gran lio y que lio.

.

.

.

Continuara


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Demonios solo espero que mi amigo sepa manejar la situación que se le viene, eh tratado de llamarle pero nada no contesta y en la oficina me dicen que no está solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Sé que él no se merece esto tampoco lo que planea hacer Mei, si gracias a que mi querido amigo me ha contado todo se cómo sucedieron las cosas, es algo lo que puede hacer una persona cuando cree que es amor.

…..

Tome un largo viaje solo para saber que mi querido Shaoran no se encuentra, ah que coraje me da.

Porque mi querida tía lo mandaría a llamar, bueno no importa ya lo averiguare ahora me queda tomar otro vuelo a Japón.

No importa dónde te encuentres Shaoran yo siempre sabré como llegar a ti, eso tenlo por seguro.

—Si buenas noches quiero comprar un boleto con destino a Tokio—

….

Aunque sé que lo que estoy haciendo están mal tengo un motivo muy fuerte para hacer todo lo que he hecho.

Sé que al verla viva que su carita está agarrando cada día color, ver esa radiante sonrisa que me muestra.

Los días que pasamos con ella el estrecharla en mis brazos acaso todo eso no vale la pena.

Sé que un día todo saldrá a la luz pero hasta entonces es preferible que todo siga como hasta ahora es lo mejor.

—Cariño vamos ya es hora—

Por supuesto que ya es hora hoy pasaríamos un día entero con nuestra niña por primera vez nos dieron permiso para sacarla del hospital. Y este día no lo desaprovecharía por nada del mundo.

…

—y dime has encontrado algo nuevo—

—Aun nada, presidente—

—Estamos en mi oficina, puedes dejar la formalidad—

—Como usted diga madre, pero no aun no eh encontrado nada nuevo todo este trabajo lo estás haciendo muy bien—

—Es eso o es que en verdad no has hecho tu trabajo—

—Cómo has dicho madre—dijo con voz sorprendida y a la vez enojada.

—lo has escuchado muy bien Shaoran, no solo yo lo eh notado si todo el personal de la empresa, dime Shaoran que es lo que tienes con la Srta. Kinomoto— se lo dice viéndolo a los ojos dirigiéndole una mirada dura y fría cuando pronuncia esas palabras.

—madre… yo—

—vamos no te detengas—en ningún momento aparta la mirada de su hijo incitándole a que siga, notando como él se pone nervioso y no sabe que decir. —Y bien sigo esperando—

—Seguiré trabajando madre, espero traerle resultados, con permiso—se levanta hace una pequeña reverencia, dando media vuelta para salir de la oficina de su madre.

—espero pronto resultados entonces, Shaoran— habla deteniendo a su hijo justo cuando el abre la puerta.

Él simplemente asiente y sale de la oficina.

….

Es increíble esta situación tenía la oportunidad que tanto quería de decirle todo a mi madre y no lo hice.

Quizás ese no era el momento, ah que enredo mi cabeza está empezando a dolerme.

Solo soy capaz de pensar que are un buen trabajo me esforzarse en encontrar al estafador y asi poder revelarle todo a mi madre no creo que sea capaz de negarse a mi relación, no si es por amor. Escucho a lo lejos que tocan la puerta pero no le presto mucha atención, solo estoy consciente del dolor de mi cabeza.

—hola ¿estas ocupado? —

—solo dime lo que quieres y después déjame solo—

—perdón, solo vine para avisarte si cenábamos hoy pero por lo visto no va hacer asi—algo desconcertada por la forma en que le contesto decide retirarse—bueno eso era todo con permiso—con una inclinación de cabeza decide retirarse.

En ese momento el reacciona y se acerca a ella tomándola del brazo haciendo que entrara a la oficina cerrando la puerta y abrazándola.

—perdóname no quise hablarte asi, solo que no es un buen día y me está doliendo la cabeza—le dice mientras le da un beso en la cabeza. —Decías algo de cenar hoy—

—si, que si quieres venir a cenar, hoy quiero cocinar—

—Me parece bien, entonces nos vemos en la noche—

Diciendo esto le da un beso y ella pasa a retirarse dejándolo otra vez solo y con un gran dilema.

….

El tiempo estaba por agotarse, tenía que tener todo listo para el nuevo lanzamiento asi que tenía que estar supervisando que todo se estuviera haciendo tan perfectamente como a ella le gustaba.

—los diseños están bien me gustan son frescos y novedosos, pero hay algunos que me gustaría que modificaran—

—Solo dígame cuales son para poder hacer los arreglos y tenerlos lo antes posible para que vuelva a supervisarlos—

La señora Li empezó a seleccionar los diseños a los cuales quería que los modificaran ya que no les gustó tanto.

También empezó a ver que todas las modelos fueran seleccionas quería que las mejores estuvieran para esa fecha tan importante. Empezó a checar la lista, nombre, etc…

El prestigio de su empresa estaba en juego no podían le costó mucho trabajo poder llegar tan lejos que su empresa fuera reconocida no solo eso sino la marca de su ropa y todo tipo de ropa que pudiera lanzar desde vestidos conjuntos de ropa hasta lencería.

Es cierto que su la familia de su marido había fundado la compañía, pero había sido ella quien había trabajado duro para que la empresa se fuera haciendo notar, y no iba a permitir que tanto esfuerzo y tanta entrega se fuera hacia abajo.

…..

El día fue grandioso el pasar un día fuera del hospital fue más que vida para mi pequeña.

Nos olvidamos de la enfermedad, de medicamentos, de doctores, de tratamientos no olvidamos de todo, pasamos un día como cualquier familia normal.

Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos parecía que todo iba por buen camino, al menos la carita de felicidad de mi niña me dice que ha valido la pena todo lo he hecho.

— ¿ya es hora de regresa? —nos pregunta un poco triste pues al igual que ella no queríamos regresar a lo de siempre.

—Asi es pequeña pero te prometo que tenemos más momentos como estos—

Agarrándole de la mano emprendimos el camino de regreso a nuestra triste realidad, con la esperanza que estos momentos lo volvamos a repetir una y otra vez.

…..

Los días de labor han sido casados, pero que más podía pedir si es que quería un cambio radical en su vida.

Tenía que escoger una profesión algo complicada pero es lo que a el le gustaba, tratar con gente ver que podía hacer aunque fuera algo bueno, después de haber sido malo.

—te vas a quedar otra vez de guardia? —

—asi es recuerda que varios colegas están de vacaciones—

—asi es, bueno pues suerte nos vemos en la mañana o en la tarde—

Sin mas que decir su compañero de trabajo abandono el hospital donde se encontraba laborando.

Otra noche de trabajo, pero no podía quejarse era un lugar pequeño asi que no había mucho movimiento en la noche, todo era tranquilidad o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

….

Todo era tranquilidad en el trabajo, al menos lo era la mayor parte hasta que se tenia que hacer el nuevo lanzamiento, y para variar cambiarme de puesto, eso si es tener mas trabajo de lo normal, pero no podía quejarme esto es lo que me gusta hacer.

Debo de terminar lo antes posible si quiero llegar temprano a casa y tener lista la cena.

—nada mas acabo estos documentos y me voy—dijo cuando estiraba un poco los brazos para relajarse un poco.

—Señorita kinomoto, el informe que se le pidió espero que lo tenga listo a primera hora—

—no se preocupe por eso señorita Yuki mañana a primera hora tendrán el informe—respondió con una sonrisa mientas Yuki como movio la cabeza afirmativamente y paso a retirarse.

Sakura para entonces ya se había acostumbrado a la extraña actitud de Yuki por lo que ya ni le molestaba ni mucho menos le hacia sentirse mal. Asi que dejo de pensar en eso se puso a terminar el informe para salir lo antes posible.

….

—dime Yuki aun se encuentra mi hijo en la empresa—

—al parecer hace como 10 min se retiro señora Li—

—viste si iba acompañado—

—no mi señora, iba solo—

—puedes retirarte Yuki nos veremos mañana—Iera Li no espero a que su más fiel trabajadora respondiera y siguió con su camino.

…

—la cena estuvo deliciosa Sakura—alago su cena un que ella no le creía Shaoran siempre exagerando cuando se trataba de comida.

Pues ella no creía que su comida fuera la más rica se esforzaba si pero para decir que era riquísima.

—Basta Shaoran si sabes que no es verdad—

—Que dices, si yo no suelo decir mentiras—

—Ok te creeré— limpiando aun la mesa donde habían cenado se dispuso a llevar lo último a la cocina. —Te quedas a tomar un té—

—ciento decirte que esta vez no podre, la verdad estoy muy cansado y mañana tengo que estar temprano en la oficina—

—Oh bueno siendo asi te perdono esta vez—

Lo acompaño hasta la puerta, él le agarro la cabeza para darle un beso pero no uno pequeño este fue largo y profundo no quería despedirse de ella asi que alargo el beso lo más que pudo, cuando se separaron él le dio un pequeño besos en la frente para después retirarse ella se quedo en la puerta recargada suspirando por él.

…..

Quería quedarse más tiempo con Sakura pero no podía permitirse que su madre le dijera que no estaba haciendo nada de trabajo cuando el cada dia se esforzaba mas y mas para encontrar con la persona que estaba robando.

Dando un pequeño suspiro entro a su departamento, ni se molesto en prender las luces se estaba desvistiendo para poder darse un baño y después descansar.

—ya era hora que llegaras—las luces se prendieron y cuando el volteo se encontró la persona que menos queria ver en estos momentos.

—se puede saber que haces aquí? —.

….

.

.

.

Continuara

...

bien nuevo capitulo arriba pido mil disculpa por la tardanza me he quedado sin internet y entre otras cosas lose mil escusas pero bueno.

y espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo que esten bien besosss para todossss


	11. Chapter 11

antes que nada espero que les este gustando la historia tratare de actualizar cada que tenga el capitulo asi que disfruten del este nuevo capitulo saludosss y besoss

* * *

Capitulo 11

Decir que verla en su departamento fue una gran sorpresa porque Mei Ling estaba en su departamento es que acaso no estaba de viaje trabajando.

—te hice una pregunta lo menos que debes de hacer es responderla no crees—

—parece ser que no te gusto mi sorpresa—

—estoy cansado, puedes hacer lo que quieres me iré a descansar que pases buenas noches—

—hace más de una hora que saliste de la oficina o al menos eso fue lo que dijo tía Iera—se paró del pequeño sofá donde está sentada mientras se acerba a pasos lentos hacia él. —De dónde vienes Shaoran, te estaba esperando para cenar—su mira se dirigió hacia donde estaba el comedor perfectamente decorado para una cena romántica.

Shaoran dirigió su vista hacia donde ella está viendo, porque no le sorprendía era tan típico de su prima.

—eso es algo que no tengo por que contestarte—

—soy tu prometida o es que acaso ya se te olvido—

—y eso te da derecho a aparecer y adueñarte de mi casa? — no quería discutir se sentía muy cansado pero al parecer esta noche tenia otros planes para el.

….

Al parecer lo tenía todo al menos eso es lo que ella veía pero entonces por qué se sentía tan sola y vacía, de que le servía una vida de lujos tenerlo todo si al mismo tiempo sentía que no tenía nada.

La llegada de su sobrina fue una gran sorpresa se lo esperaba ya que ella siempre ha estado encaprichada con su hijo al grado que desde hace algunos años ya los había comprometido.

Una y mil veces más se ponía a pensar si es que hizo bien en formalizar ese compromiso.

—Mi señora aquí le traigo su té—

—Gracias Wei—cuando el mayordomo de la familia ya está por retirarse la señora volvió a hablar—Wei el compromiso que hice con mi hijo y Mei Ling crees acaso que hice lo correcto—

—si me permite decirle mi señora porque duda ahora—

—Noto a Mei muy entusiasmada pero no pasa lo mismo cuando veo a mi hijo—

—si cree que no hizo bien por el bienestar del joven amo ¿usted está dispuesta a romper ese compromiso mi señora? —si espera respuesta alguna Wei se retiró dejando a su señora pensado.

Esta ella dispuesta a romper ese compromiso por el bienestar de su hijo, es que acaso todo lo que ella hace no es por su bien.

…

El día fue pesado, solo esperaba que mañana fuera un poco mas relajante, después de despedir a Shaoran, se puso a lavar los trastes de la cena para después pasar a descansar un poco viendo la televisión.

Para que había tantos canales si nada era bueno o es que justo a esa hora no pasan nada entretenido. Después de pasar de canales y canales y no encontrar uno que llamara su atención decidió mejor que apagaría la tele e irse a bañar.

Es mejor descansar todo lo posible no quería que cualquier cosa la agarrara desprevenida, después de todo era la asistente de la señora Li y tenia que tener los ojos bien abierto por si se ofrecía algo nuevo.

Ya mañana seria otro dia mas pensándolo hace días que no hablaba con su gran amiga Tomoyo mañana le hablaría para saber si se encontraba bien.

No tenia que abandonar a su mejor amiga si no que clase de amiga seria ella.

….

—y bien no piensas responder—

—ya no tenia trabajo y como tenia ganas de verte pues decidi hacerlo—

—y te dejaron entrar asi como asi—

—No primero fue con tía Iera, ella me dijo que estabas aquí, y aquí estoy—Le dijo mientras lo miraba profundamente. —Sé que no te sientes cómodo conmigo pero al grado de enojarte tanto Shaoran, antes no era asi—

—antes sabía que venias, porque cambio ahora—

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa—

—Pues no me gustan las sorpresas—hizo un gesto de frustración ¿estas situaciones porque le suelen pasar a él? —sabes que olvídalo has lo que quieres hay una habitación desocupada quédate en ella yo me voy a dormir mañana tengo mucho trabajo. —diciendo aquello dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto ya cuando se calmara arreglaría esta situación.

—Creí que dormiría contigo—demasiado tarde al decir esas palabras pues Shaoran ya no estaba—esto se supone que no debió pasar asi, que está sucediendo porque esta tan cambiado—

Su cabeza empezó a trabajar mas rápido de lo normal tenia que haber un motivo por el cual él este de esa forma y ella lo va a descubrir.

…..

Un nuevo día y pensó que este día seria de lo mas lindo pues no era horroroso mucho trabajo mucho estrés mucho de todo por que tenia que trabajar en esto para el colmo Yamazaki aun no regresaba es mas había pedido mas días para faltar justamente en los días en que la oficina esta con mas trabajo.

Bueno no queda de otra que seguir trabajando es para lo que me pagan hay pero no es justo.

Que extraño hay unos balances que no cuadra, será que me haya equivocado pero estoy segura que hice todo bien. Bien creo que lo volveré hacer.

…

—dime hijo que te pareció la llegada de Mei ¿acaso no te gusto la sorpresa?—

—de los mas emocionante madre una grata sorpresa como de las que me gustan tanto—

—acaso ese tono que estas usando conmigo es sarcasmo—

—para nada madre—dijo poniendo una cara de las mas seria que tenia si es que la podía poner mas—cambiando de tema el contador Yamazaki aun tiene permiso para faltar—

—asi es tuvo varios años en las que no se le dio descansos ni mucho menos vacaciones por eso es que se le esta permitido faltar cuando el lo pide—le informo a su hijo—por que la pregunta—

—es que es extraño nada mas el falta y los balances salen a relucir mas de lo normal para este entonces no me extrañaría que la señorita kinomoto encontrara algo extraño es ella la que ahorita se está encargando de la documentación no es asi? —

—Si asi es crees que ella note algo extraño—dijo con un poco de preocupación—no quiero que este asunto salga a relucir en todo su esplendor—

—Entonces no sé por qué le dejaste a ella hacer los balances de la compañía—

—Porque te recuerdo querido hijo mío que tú de eso no sabes nada—

…..

Hoy sería un gran día, no será como la noche anterior iré a la compañía para hacer una pequeña visita a mi querida tía y raptar por unas horas a Shaoran esta vez es pero que mi plan salga a la perfección y no como ayer.

El tiempo que tardo en arreglarse fue más que una eternidad, siempre tenía que verse bien más que bien se tenía que ver perfecta.

Cuando estuvo lista se puso en marcha rumbo a la empresa decir que tardo más en arreglarse que en llegar ya es decir mucho.

Era lo perfecto de esos departamentos que tenía la empresa para sus empleados estaban cerca de todo.

Cuando entro siempre era lo mismo, causaba siempre una impresión en cualquier persona fuera hombre o mujer es lo que conllevaba el ser famosa.

—Disculpe en que piso se encuentra la oficina de la señora presidenta—

—usted es la famosa modelo Mei Ling verdad—

—Si soy yo, pero aún no ha respondido a mi pregunta—

—si la señora… Disculpe la presidencia se encuentra en el piso 50—

—gracias que amable—siempre usando ese tono tan despectivo fue directo donde se encontraba su tía.

…..

Que dilema que hacer y qué no hacer, y si lo corregía pero es que si lo hacía y se metía en un gran problema después.

Pero es que en si no era mucha las diferencia solo unos cuantos números que se veían mal. A lo mejor Yamazaki se equivocó y no hizo bien estos informes o el señor Kentai se abra equivocado.

Que dilema, que dilema, que dilema, se le ocurrió agarrar los informes e ir con la única persona que en estos momentos confiaba esperaba no equivocarse.

…

—dime querida que te trae por aquí —

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo querida tía—se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla siempre tenia ese habito de hacerlo. —quería saludarte y también a ver a Shaoran —

—por que no me sorprende—

—y dime donde esta él—

—antes de que vallas con el quiero informarte querida que nadie en la compañía sabe que él es mi hijo—dirigiéndole una fría mirada que hizo que se enchinara la piel a Mei Ling—y quiero que esto siga siendo asi esta claro—

—por supuesto que si señora, o todo esto porque nadie debe de saber que es tu hijo el casi dueño de esta compañía—

—este es un asunto que solo nos concierne a Shaoran y a mi nada más—

—de acuerdo no seguiré preguntando—con un suspiro de resignación decidió acatar las ordenes de su tía no era conveniente desafiarla de hecho nadie la a desafiado nunca.

—siendo asi mi hijo se encuentra en el piso de abajo por si quieres ir a verlo—cuando dijo esto ni siquiera la estaba viendo pues su vista estaba puesto en las documentación que tenia en su escritorio, solo dio un asentamiento de cabeza cuando escucho que su sobrina se despedía.

…

Toco la puerta de la oficina esperando la orden para entrar, encontraba tan nerviosa que no había estado poniendo atención que ya le habían llamado dos veces, solo se dio cuenta cuando encontró a la persona que buscaba muy cerca de ella y en la puerta.

—dime Sakura porque si venias a verme no entraste cuando lo indique—le dijo mientras su mano se posaba en tu cabeza—en que estaba esa cabecita tuya que ni escuchaste—

—lo siento puedo pasar es que lo que te tengo que decir es algo importante—

Se hizo a un lado de la puerta permitiéndole el paso ya estando a dentro ella se dispuso a enseñarle la documentación.

—que es todo esto—

—estaba haciendo los balances del mes, cuando en uno de los papeles tiene un error—señalando lo que estaba diciendo—no se que hacer no quiero pensar tal vez se equivocaron al momento de hacerlo la cifra es mínima pero se puede ver el error claramente. —

—si y solo piensas que se equivocaron— en estos momento tenia que dudar de todos e incluso dudar de ella aun que eso no le hacia sentir bien no podía confiar.

—si, al menos que… pero es imposible verdad—dijo con algo de duda pues no sabia que pensar.

—quiero que esto que estas descubriendo no salga de aquí y corrige los balances para que la próxima junta todo este como debe de estar deacuerdo—

—pero y las presidenta no hay que decirle—

—yo me cargare de eso, puedes hacer lo que te pido puedes hacer el original y el corregido y darme la documentación primero—

—si claro, pero no nos meteríamos en problemas? —

—no te preocupes yo me encargo—

—siendo asi cuando tenga todo listo vendré a entregarte la documentación—

Recogiendo los papeles y dispuesta a salir de la oficina la puerta se abre dejando ver a una silueta bastante conocida para los dos ella conociéndola por medio de revistas y en la tele y él conociéndola de toda la vida.

—no interrumpo nada verdad—

—no...no claro que no yo ya me retiraba con permiso—dando una inclinación paso a retirarse de ahí.

…

—esa mania que tienes de no tocar la puerta—

—no crei que estuvieras ocupado—

—si que costumbre de estar creyendo cosas verdad—

—vengo por ti para ir a comer ya que llevas un tiempo aquí sabrás escoger un lindo lugar para ir a comer—sin importa el geste que tenia Shaoran ella siempre cambiaba el tema a su conveniencia.

—no puedo tengo mucho trabajo y tengo cosas que atender con la presidenta—

—presidenta? o ya—haciendo memoria de la platica que había tenido hace unos minutos atrás con su tia. —entonces vamos—

—ya dije que no—

—por favor solo quiero ir a comer contigo—

—no pararas hasta que acepte verdad—

—ya me conoces—

—de acuerdo pero solo vamos a comer y después me regreso ya te dije que tengo cosas que hacer—

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y colgándose del brazo de Shaoran es como los vio salir unos ojos color esmeraldas. De donde cononcia Shaoran a la gran modelo del momento Mei Ling, por que iria ella a buscarlo, adonde irían, pero sobre todo por que ella se veía muy empalagosa con él,. Muchas preguntas se formaron en su cabeza pero la mas importante se atrevería a preguntarle.

.

.

.

Continuara.


	12. Chapter 12

Nuevo capitulo arriba espero lo disfruten...

* * *

Capitulo 12

En que momento las cosas empezaron a cambiar, por que las cosas con ella tendrían que ser asi. Si Sabe perfectamente desde cuando todo empezó a cambiar y sabe también el motivo Mei Ling.

….

Tres semanas antes

—y dime Shaoran no has pensado en una fecha en especial para nuestra boda—

El solo se le quedo viendo fijamente cuando ella formulo esa pregunta en que estaba pensado cuando acepto la invitación de comer, asi en que ella era tan terca mas que una mula.

—o es que ya olvidaste que estamos comprometidos—se llevo la copa de vino a la boca cuando termino tomar de ella la puso en su lugar—eh postergado la boda por mucho tiempo creo que ya es hora de decidir por una fecha—

—no tengo mucha prisa por casarme aun—

—es un tema que no vas a poder evadir siempre o quieres que te lo este recordando a cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo tienes un compromiso conmigo—

—si pero no por elección mía o es que ya se te olvido—las palabras del ambarino la dejaron muda, ella siempre soñó con casarse con el desde que era pequeña, pensó que con el tiempo el también queria lo mismo, pero por sus palabras sabe que no. —tengo cosas que hacer asi que me retiro, ya te sabes el camino—

No espero a que la chica contestara y salio del lugar tampoco ella iba a contestar pues también se levanto y lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo abriendo la puerta del copiloto del auto de Shaoran.

—crei que te había dicho que tengo cosas hacer—

—no importa tengo que ver a mi tia Iera—

—como quieras — y parieron rumbo a la oficina con un silencio mas tenso de lo normal.

Mei pensaba que las cosas estaban bien pero se equivoco antes Shaoran mostraba aun que sea un poco de interés le daba por su lado o siempre decía que ella escogiera la fecha pero ahora parecía enojado, si sacaba el tema él simplemente se enojaba o de plano evadía el tema por completo ignorándola por completo.

Cuando llegaron a la empresa y al piso donde le correspondía a Shaoran ella lo detuvo.

—iré a ver a la presidenta—el simplemente la vio dándole a entender que hiciera lo que ella quisiera. —y te aviso que pondré fecha porque yo no olvido que estamos comprometidos. —dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí.

—comprometidos—el volteo inmediatamente al reconocer la voz—estas comprometido? —

—Sakura—

…

Desde ese dia ella solo le dejo el informe sin que él se explicara pero es que acaso había una explicación que darle y en todo caso que le diría que en realidad era un Li y tenia que cumplir un compromiso del cual él nunca estuvo de acuerdo.

Siempre que trataba de acercarse a ella siempre tenia la escusa perfecta para evitarlo o simplemente ignorarlo. Y entonces que es lo que él debía de hacer lo único que tenia que hacer era encontrar al estafador y después podía hablar con toda sinceridad con Sakura y en primer lugar con su madre. No podía perder mas tiempo si queria que todo se arreglara lo mas pronto posible.

….

—aun lo evitas cierto—

—y que quieres que haga—le contesto mientras esta sentada con las rodillas dobladas al altura de su pecho abrazándolas fuerte mente. —no hay nada nuevo que me diga la señorita Li lo dijo todo por él—

—No puedes dar todo por hecho por una conversación que escuchaste Sakura—

—Pero Tomoyo—

—pero nada al menos mereces una explicación no que él era tu novio—le reprocho—o es que acaso te vas a quedar como si nada viendo que una modelo te quita a tu novio—

—Y si es al revés y si yo le estuviera quitando el novio es mas al prometido—

—eso nunca lo sabrás si no hablas con él, al menos tienes derecho de saber porque jugo con tus sentimientos—

Su amiga tenia razón desde que escucho esa conversación ella lo ha estado evitando a como de lugar sin dejarle que se explicara tenia que dejar de se runa cobarde y enfrentarlo eso es lo que aria.

….

—hiciste bien en darle esa orden a la señorita kinomoto la junta fue un éxito y nadie sospecho nada—

—tienes una reputación que mantener madre—

—asi es, eh estado pensando que si kinomoto hizo todo esto para que no se sospechara de ella—

—también lo eh pensado, pero que caso tendría que me hubiera dicho era mas fácil que ella lo corrigiera sin decir nada no? —

—si también eh pensado en eso—

—es como volver a empezar, todo esto nos lleva a un callejón sin salida—le dijo mientras pensaba en algo—madre y si jaqueáramos las computadoras tal vez ahí podríamos saber quien es. —

—no creo que sea tan tonto de hacerlo la computadora de la oficina—

—podríamos intentarlo al menos—

—si pero no ahora primero hay que planear bien lo que aremos y lo que diremos no quiero levantar sospechas y mucho menos prevenir al culpable—

—siendo asi pensare en algo coherente para no levantar sospechas cuando tenga algo le aviso—

—esta semana será el lanzamiento de la nueva línea de ropa—si él sabia por que lo decia—ya que Mei va a desfilar —

—lo se madre no necesitas decírmelo—dando un fuerte suspiro —pero antes quiero pedirle madre que detenga a Mei Ling de lo que va hacer esa noche—

—por que quieres que impida que anuncie públicamente la fecha de su compromiso, ella prometió no decir con quien solo dijo que anunciaría la fecha asi que no tienes que preocuparte—

—lo digo porque no pienso casarme con ella eso no es un motivo suficiente—

—de que estas hablando—

—lo que acaba de escuchar madre estoy rompiendo el compromiso—

—tu no puedes romper ese compromiso recuerda que fui yo quien lo formalizo, un Li jamás rompe con su palabra y siempre cumple su promesa—

—era solo un niño madre un niño cuando eso paso—se sentía realmente frustrado—y hoy he tomado la decisión de no casarme—

—por que —

—por que no voy a atarme a una vida si no hay amor—

—solo es cuestión de que convivan mas el amor puede llegar poco a poco—

—eso lo dudo madre—

No queria discutir mas asi que abandono la oficina de su madre sabia que la discusión aun no había terminado pero para el era suficiente con decirle que rompía ese compromiso.

…..

—tía que bueno que hablas esta tarde iré a tu casa para enseñarte uno diseños increíbles—

—si será mejor que vengas es mejor que te lo diga en persona que por teléfono—

—ocurre algo malo tía? —

—no, no ocurre nada cuando vengas hablamos—

—Nos vemos más tarde tía bye—

Ya se enteraría más tarde de cualquier cosa que esté pasando, solo le quedaba pensar en los diseños que estaba viendo y cual le gustaba más para que sea su vestido de novia. Pues ese era su gran preocupación por ahora.

…..

—Sakura—

—se que te he estado evitando y que no te eh dejado explicarme—

—si exactamente eso es lo que has hecho—le reprocho al mismo tiempo que le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. —ahora me vas a dejar explicarte—

—venia a invitarte esta noche a mi casa y ahí me explicarías todo mientras tomamos una tasa de té—

—me parece prefecto ahí estaré esta noche en tu casa—

—a las 8pm—

—a las 8pm esta bien—

Un poco nerviosa no sabia si acercarse o simplemente retirarse cuando pensaba hacer eso ultimo él la sujeta del brazo atrayéndola hacia él y besándola profundamente que bien se sentía después de días de no haberla besado.

…

Ya todo estaba listo para el final de la semana seria su nuevo lanzamiento y estaban ultimando detalles de la presentación y de las modelos confirmadas al igual de la prensa que asistiría no quería ningún error.

Ahora su mas grande problema seria su sobrina, al parecer la modelo principal se lesiono su tobillo en unas de las practicas a principio de esta semana y el medico dijo que tenia que tener una semana de reposo.

Por lo que le tuvo que pedir a su sobrina que tomara su puesto a lo que ella acepto encantada con la condición que al final del evento ella anunciaría su fecha para la boda.

Cuando dijo eso el estado de su hijo fue el de un tempano de hielo no sabia que era lo que pensaba o si quiera lo que iba decir y para sorpresa de las dos dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí.

Y ahora ya sabia el por que de su reacción el no se quería casar, pensó que con el tiempo el lo aceptaría y empezaría a tener un poco de amor por Mei, pero se equivoco y ahora como solucionaría esta situación.

—permiso mi señora pero la señorita Li acaba de llegar—

—esta bien Wei estaremos en el salón, llévanos té y galletas—

—como ordene mi señora—

Dirigiéndose al salón encontró a su sobrina que estaba ojeando una revista de novias.

—pensé que estarías en la empresa todavía tía—

—no hoy decidí ausentarme—

—y para que me querías—poniendo toda la atención en su tía.

—con respecto al desfile, no puedes hacer tu anuncio—

—que? Pero por que, esa es mi condición para desfilar o es que acaso lo has olvidado—

—baja tu tono de voz jovencita, por supuesto que no lo he olvidado pero es algo que yo te estoy pidiendo que hagas—

—pero tía no puede hacerme esto—

—lo siento Mei pero o acatas las ordenes o no desfilas—

—no puedes hacerme esto tía—de un momento para otra se paro y ahora iba y venia no paraba de caminar. —porque de repente me pides eso que cambio—

—los pormenores prefiero no decírtelos llegado su momento te los dire, pero por ahora solo promete que no anunciaras nada en la presentación.

Mei solo se ponía mas enfadada ni siquiera le contesto a su tia cuando salio de la casa, esto no le podía estar pasando a ella por que de repente su tia ya no estaba de su lado, por que sus planes se estaban viniendo abajo.

Todo lo que había ganado parecía que lo estaba perdiendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia que hacer algo y rápido no iba a dejar que sus sueños no se cumplieran desde siempre ha estado enamorada de Shaoran e hizo lo imposible para hacerle prometer que asi seria.

Pero esto no se quedaría asi ella era una Li y siempre tenía que salirse con la suya.

.

.

.

Continuara.


	13. Chapter 13

mil disculpa por la tardanzaaaa espero y les guste este capitulo

* * *

Capítulo 13

Estaba nerviosa lo sabía desde el momento que fue a decirle quería un explicación, dios está más inquieta de lo normal no paraba de hacer cosas recogía esto, volvía acomodar aquello.

Hace una hora que había salido del trabajo y solo faltaba media hora para que llegara la hora acordada y saber eso le ponía más y más nerviosa. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado que el teléfono estaba sonando después de cinco reacciono.

—Kinomoto al habla—

—Hola monstruo—

—Hermano no me llames asi—

—no importa lo que digas nunca dejare de hacerlo—

—eres tan molesto—

—y dime, como has estado—

—yo muy bien, espero que no llames por el motivo de siempre—

—de hecho…—

—Hay no si hablas por eso, si necesitas más dinero, dijiste que era la última vez—

—cálmate no hablo por eso—

—Entonces…—

—No te había comentado que estaba trabajando—creo que se le había olvidado—bueno en unos días estaré contigo me van a mandar a unos cursos que son necesarios y no, no quiero hospedaje monstruo eso viene incluido—

—asi que era eso bueno estaré al pendiente para poder verte hermano—escucha que tocan la puerta y su corazón vuelve a palpitar muy rápidamente despidiéndose rápidamente de su hermano cuelga y se acerca a abrir la puerta.

—hola Sakura—

—hola Shaoran—la hora de la verdad había llegado.

…..

Después de haber dado como un infinidad de vueltas por la ciudad aun la furia que sentía no se le pasaba, estaba tan alterada que no queria llegar asi a enfrentar a la única persona que le podía responder todas sus dudas.

Si creían que esto se iba a quedar asi, que equivocados estaban vio la hora aun no era muy tarde asi que pasaría primero a empresa y si no estaba se iria a la casa pero de que esto lo iba a solucionar lo iba a solucionar.

No sabe que tiempo fue lo que hizo solo sabe que ya había llegado. Baja del carro y pone la alarma se dirige al piso que ya conoce pero no ve nada.

Solo había poco personal eso quiere decir que ya se había ido, pero algo la detiene una oficina tiene las luces encendidas se acerca lentamente.

Y observa solo a una persona en ella, sin hacer ruido sale de ahí y va rumbo al departamento.

Primero tenia que solucionar lo importante después haría sus propias averiguaciones.

….

Después de darle una taza con té ella aun seguía esperando que él hablara pero parecía que las palabras no le salían para nada.

—y bien—ella solo noto un largo suspiro que el dio.

—no se por donde comenzar—

—quizás desde el principio—se quedo pensando— o mejor aun por que me pediste ser tu novia si estabas comprometido—esa era una muy buena pregunta fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—el compromiso fue algo que no estaba en mis planes, aparte de que no fue mi decisión—

—que quieres decir—

—conozco a Mei desde siempre, crecimos juntos, lo que hizo no me lo esperaba, me hizo prometerle que nos casaríamos justo cuando mi madre pasaba—dejo de hablar por unos segundos—mi madre es de las personas que cree en las viejas tradiciones de la familia si prometes algo tienes que cumplirlo asi que ella concreto la promesa y desde entonces es que estamos comprometidos crei que con los pasos de los años se le pasaría pero no empezó a planear un sinfín de cosas—otro largo suspiro salió de sus labios—pero no puedo casarme Sakura no puedo por una simple razón—viéndola directamente a los ojos le confesó lo que su corazón le decia—estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti Sakura—

La intensidad de su mirada mas la profundidad de sus palabras hicieron que el corazón de la chica empezara una loca carrera de latidos haciendo que su linda cara se sonrojara, no se espera esa confesión pero lo aceptaba con gusto.

—solo te pido que confíes en mi—tomándola de la mano—puedes hacer eso—

—por supuesto que si, confiare en ti Shaoran—terriblemente nerviosa se dejo llevar por el momento—por que yo también estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.

Y sin decir mas se acerca a la chica para demostrarle que tan grande puede ser el sentimiento que siente por ella, profundizo el beso mas al darse cuenta que ella se lo permitida.

No importo nada mas, ya después se enfrentaría a lo que fuera por ella, ahora disfrutaría este bello momento no lo desaprovecharía por nada del mundo.

…..

El tiempo era mas que oro para el no se podía permitir otro error sabia que nadie lo había visto entrar y salir.

También sabia donde se encontraba cada cámara de seguridad, era una fortuna que solo hubiera en la entrada principal, en los elevadores, en la parte trasera del edificio.

El tratamiento de su pequeña estaba saliendo un ojo de la cara por fortuna el encontró el método de hacer pequeñas transferencias, le había costado mucho hacer una cuenta totalmente privada donde no aparecía nombre ni nada por el estilo.

Se decía casa siempre que las personas tienen un precio y no le consto nada demostrar de lo fácil que las personas suelen venderse por migajas.

El tenia que hacer lo necesario para no perder a una de las personas por el cual el vivía dia a dia, lo único que le tranquilizaba un poco es que ya estaban llegando a la recta final.

El doctor les había dado una pequeña luz en toda la oscuridad que estaban viviendo, y el se aferraría a esa pequeña luz asi se le fuera la vida entera.

No importa el precio que tenia que pagar si es que con eso su pequeña viviría mas.

….

El dia apenas comenzaba y no sabia asimilar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior solo podía decirse que amaneció con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

El de dijo que confiara en él y eso es lo que ella va hacer confía en él por que asi se lo decía su corazón.

Empezaría a reglarse no queria llegar tarde al trabajo aun faltaba la peor parte pero no se podía quejar hoy nada podía empañar su felicidad, con pensamientos agradables empezó a cambiarse para poder ir a trabajar.

…..

Pero sin embargo para otra persona no era asi el dia que empezaba a ser maravilloso para él se oscureció con una solo presencia.

—te estuve esperando toda la noche de ayer se puede saber donde estabas—

—córtalo ya Mei, es algo que no pienso discutir contigo—

—que no piensas que, es que nadie esta discutiendo, solamente hice una pregunta—

—pues no pienso responder a ninguna pregunta—terminando de arreglarse—y ya me voy se me hace tarde—

Agarrando todo lo que necesitaba abandono el departamento y el edificio completamente dejando a una Mei Ling furiosa.

…

—Señora presidenta ya está todo para este fin de semana—

—asi es ya revise todo y al parecer todo está en orden—

—aquí está la lista de las modelos que participaran junto con el programa de ese día—agarrando los papeles les dio una rápida leída.

—Porque no veo el nombre de la señorita Mei—

—Hablo a primera hora presidenta para informar que no participaría en el desfile—

—de acuerdo, puedes retirarte Yuki, yo te aviso de cualquier cambio que pueda haber—

…

El tiempo parecía pasar de lo mas rápido, o al menos es lo que es estos momentos pensaba Sakura.

Aun tenia muchas cosas en su cabeza, todo lo ocurrido ayer pero eso no era impedimento para que ella no pudiera trabajara.

Es mas su actitud era de muy imperativa no podía estar quieta andaba de aquí para allá y si no tenia cosas que hacer siempre andaba buscando a quien ayudar.

—hola te traigo estos documentos—

—gracias kinomoto por cierto andas mas intranquila que lo normal—

—si, no es el primero que me lo dice—

—podrías llevar estas carpetas por mi si no es mucha molestia—

—claro que no es molestia—

—cada carpeta trae el nombre asi que no podrá ser difícil para saber para quien es verdad—

—claro que no es un placer que este bien señor Tomizawa—

Y fue a entregar las carpetas, a quienes les correspondía asi estuvo hasta que llego al piso donde antes ella estaba y se encontraba Shaoran al cual se lo encontró en el pasillo.

—hola que haces por aqui—

—hago entregas—mostrándole las carpetas que todavía tenia en las manos

—ya veo entonces no te entretengo mas nos vemos en la noche—despidiéndose de forma rápida de ella se retiro.

….

Pero ese encuentro no fue desapercibido para cierta persona de ojos de color del fuego.

—es ella, asi que por ella ese cambio de actitud conmigo—sacando su teléfono celular marco rápidamente a la persona que le ayudaría. Apenas escucho que contestaba cuando ella hablo.

—May necesito que hagas un gran trabajo—

Y sin esperar respuesta le explico con detalle lo que ella quería que hiciera, cuando termino de hablar mas bien de ordenar termino la llamada y se quedo viendo fijamente a la chica que entregaba con una sonrisa en el rostro las carpetas que traía en la mano.

Dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí, cuando tuviera la información que necesitaba ella actuaria.

…

Hay cosas que por mas que uno busca explicación se es difícil encontrarla, o al menos es lo que ella pensaba, ya llevaba unos meses viajando el motivo de sus viajes es que quería encontrar algo distinto de la vida.

Quería encontrar un motivo mas de inspiración el ser una diseñadora reconocida e incluso tener una de las marcas mas famosas del mundo de la moda.

Siempre que queria encontrar una nueva creación se dedicaba a viajar el tiempo que fuera necesario a los lugares menos ostentosos que podía encontrar como poblaciones lejos de ser grandes ciudades, le gustaba mas ver el lado salvaje o simple y a la ves maravilla que el mundo le puede llegar a enseñar asi es como su recorrido empezó, y era un viaje que con gusto aria.

—y hacia donde nos dirigimos ahora señorita Yanagizawa—

—crei que habíamos quedado en que me llamaras Naoko, Rika—

—lo siento—se disculpo con un pequeño inclinamiento y esa gran sonrisa que la caracteriza.

—bien nuestro destino ahora será Japón—viendo algo en su computadora—aun no se bien el lugar que iremos a visitar pero in duda alguna será Japón—

.

.

.

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Hay cosas que aún no podemos entender, pueden pasarnos de todo y aun así seguimos preguntándonos el porqué, creemos actuar bien y sin embargo nos sorprendemos de lo mal que nos llega a ir, aún no sabemos bien cómo funciona la vida, solo sé que la eh estado viviendo lo mejor que he podido.

Desde pequeña he tenido todo, buenos padres, buenos abuelos, buenos empleados y gente que me quiere, cualquier cosa que pedía se me era dado todo lo que yo quería, pero entonces pasa algo que no esperabas pasa algo de cual ni con todo el dinero que se pueda tener logras pagar lo que se te ha arrebatado, entendí que en la vida no todo es dinero ni todo es material, se necesita tiempo y momentos compartidos que en verdad importan.

Desde el día en que perdí a mis padres comprendí algunas cosas pero no todas y aún sigo buscando poder entenderlas por eso es que sigo en este viaje descubriendo la vida de otros eh ido a lugares en donde se me ha llegado partir el corazón y otros en los que eh vivido y compartido muchas sonrisas.

Mi siguiente destino aun no lo sé pero estoy segura que cuando lo sepa descubriré grandes personas y grandes emociones.

….

—Asi que ha decidido participar—

—Asi es señora hoy me aviso que siempre si participaría y que cumpliría con la petición que usted le indico—

—Bien entonces coloca el otro programa que te había dicho—

—cómo es que usted sabía que ella participaría si no es indiscreción mi pregunta? —

—Eh aprendido a conocer a mi sobrina y se que participará pero también sé que algo tramara—

—qué piensa hacer si ella hace algo—

—Solo dejar que el agua siga su curso—su asistente salió del despacho preguntando se lo que la señora Li estaría dispuesta a soportar lo que su adorable sobrina hiciera.

Ella ha sido participe de cuan amor puede sentir la señora Li por su sobrina al grado de aceptar que se casara con su único hijo. Pero como siempre era mejor mantenerse al margen.

…

—y bien me dices que no piensas ir al evento? —

—ya te dije que no Tomoyo—

—cómo es posible si te das cuenta, es el evento más esperado en todos los tiempos. Todos absolutamente todo el país quisiera asistir y tú ¿me dices que no iras? —

—no hagas drama sabes de sobra que no iría que a mi no me gustan ese tipo de eventos—

—Pero al menos dime que tienes entradas—

—Por supuesto, la señora presidenta dijo que cada trabajador de la compañía podía asistir al evento—

—entonces prepárate esta noche iremos—

—claro que no iré prefiero quedarme aquí comiendo palomitas mientras veo una película—

—no seas así sabes que quiero ir eh desea poder asistir al evento—

—De acuerdo tú ganas, iremos al evento—

—siiiii! Paso por ti, no vaya hacer que te arrepientas y me dejes plantada—

Diciéndome a qué hora pasaría por mi termino la llamada, como es que terminaba convenciéndome, bueno ahora a empezar a alistarme.

…..

Todo esto se me está saliendo de las manos, he vivido enamorada de él desde que era una niña, siempre lo eh querido para mi, pero en todo este tiempo él no me ha correspondido, no me ha mirado como la miro a ella.

Su nombre Sakura kinomoto, edad 23 años con una licenciatura En administración y contabilidad su domicilio otorgado por la empresa lo que haces que vive en este edificio en el mismo piso y enfrente de Shaoran.

Aunque su información era poca se podría decir que era una chica bien portada, con padres fallecidos con un hermano que al parecer su comunicación es poca, salió adelante ella sola un ejemplo para la sociedad.

No había nada que pudiera usar en su contra, estaba totalmente limpia y eso me enfurecía.

Dejando la carpeta de ella aun lado me dispuse a ver la otra carpeta nombre Takashi Yamazaki edad 24 casado con Chiharu Yamazaki (apellido de soltera Mihara), tiene una hija de 9 años presenta un cuadro de leucemia aparentemente se está recuperando.

Es algo curioso el nombre del hospital no coincide con el que la empresa. Es un hospital privado el tratamiento es costoso. Como es que hace para pagar estas cuentas con el sueldo que tiene.

Entonces recordó que sin querer había escuchado parte de la plática que tuvo kinomoto con Shaoran

 _(_ _—Que es todo esto—_

— _estaba haciendo los balances del mes, cuando vi que en uno de los balances tiene un error—señalando lo que estaba diciendo—no sé qué hacer no quiero pensar mal tal vez se equivocaron al momento de hacerlo la cifra es mínima pero se puede ver el error claramente. —_

— _Sí y solo piensas que se equivocaron— en estos momento tenía que dudar de todos e incluso dudar de ella aunque eso no le hacía sentir bien no podía confiar._

— _si, al menos que… pero es imposible verdad—dijo con algo de duda pues no sabía que pensar._

— _quiero que esto que estas descubriendo no salga de aquí y corrige los balances para que la próxima junta todo este como debe de estar de acuerdo—_

— _pero y la presidenta no hay que decirle—_

— _yo me cargare de eso, puedes hacer lo que te pido puedes hacer el original y el corregido y darme la documentación primero—_

— _si claro, pero no nos meteríamos en problemas? —_

— _no te preocupes yo me encargo—_

— _Siendo asi cuando tenga todo listo vendré a entregarte la documentación—)_

Claro los balances salieron mal, Shaoran está aquí porque tía lo necesita, ya que puede haber alguien que la esté estafando. No entiendo como es que tia siendo muy fría y calculadora se le haya escapado este pequeño detalle.

Necesito confirmar mis sospechas y se en donde lo voy a descubrir, sin mas guardo todo la documentación y recojo mis cosas que ocupare y salgo de ahí, con el pensamiento de que ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

…..

El tiempo suele pasar a como uno lleva el ritmo de vida, en este caso para ha pasado en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, todo ya estaba listo, e incluso ya estaba llegando los primeros invitados, la prensa también ha llegado, mi evento tiene que salir bien.

Eh estado trabajando mucho para que todo salga como debe de ser, e incluso eh exigido mas de lo normal a mis trabajadores, es justo que todo salga como debe ser.

—la decoración es muy buena señora Li—

—buenas noches señor Takeda, es bueno saber que les gusta—

—buenas noches señora Li, es un evento que muchos han estado esperando—tengo que darle la razón—después de su ultimo lanzamiento no ha hecho otro en mucho tiempo y este sin duda esta siendo sensacional—se retiro sin mas que decir deseándome lo mejor.

Me despido y vuelvo a verificar que todo este en orden, definitivamente tengo un buen equipo de trabajo han hecho todo como se los eh pedido.

Recuerdo las palabras del señor Takeda y en efecto hace mucho tiempo no he realizado nuevos lanzamientos, recuerdo que antes eran mas seguidos, ahora solo me he enfocado en pequeños proyectos que no requieren de un evento como el de ahora.

Bien todo esta en su lugar ha llegado el momento que esto comience.

…..

—estas divina mi querida Sakura—

—ya no empieces, haces que me sonroje, además no es para tanto—

—que no es para tanto pero si ese atuendo te queda fenomenal—me dijo mientras me inspeccionaba dando una vuelta alrededor mío—bueno ya deja de estar viéndome y ya vámonos que ya es tarde—le dije mientras terminaba de acomodar unas cosas y de ir por mi bolso—por cierto Tomoyo tu también te vez fabulosa—

—si es verdad yo siempre, pero tienes razón ya es tarde de seguro ya nos perdimos la entrada pero bueno hay que darnos prisa si no nos perderemos todo el evento—agarramos nuestros bolsos y nos dispusimos a salir del cuarto para dirigirnos al dichoso evento.

En todo el camino Tomoyo no paro de hablar se ve que si tiene muchas ganas de asistir a este evento, ella siempre ha asistido a los mejores lanzamientos de las mejores marcar pero por alguna extraña razón nunca ha podido asistir a ningún lanzamiento de la famosa marca H&L.

Y ahora que puede hacerlo anda mas imperativa de lo normal.

…

—es honor que nos hayan podido acompañar a este gran evento que la empresa H&L realizo con un gran esmero y con mucho trabajo, para poder llegar a este día, mil gracias por estar aquí y ser presente de la nueva línea de ropa "cerezos" y sin mas que decir empecemos con el evento—

Después de que baje del escenario los juegos de luces comenzaron y con ello el primer diseño salió.

Nunca me he sentido tan orgullosa del trabajo de mis diseñadores se han esmerados esta vez, de un tiempo una empresa nos ha llegado hacer la competencia y la verdad es que son buenos.

He logrado ver los diseños y son mas que fabulosos, pero la forma en que esa empresa trabaja es de lo mas raro, pero bueno ese es otro asunto.

Estoy impresionada de lo bien que esta saliendo, los invitados están mas que satisfechos, veo pasar a casa uno de mis chicas luciendo los diseños con gran esplendor pues sus pasos son firmes mientras que los colores de la ropa hacen resaltar su facciones.

—es un gran evento señora presidenta—

—asi es, se que he presionado mucho mis trabajadores pero definitivamente ha valido la pena y serán gratamente recompensados—

—usted es una mujer justa, siempre lo ha sido—

—asi es Shaoran, por eso es que no tolero que me quieran ver la cara—

Los dos se quedaron en silencio solo el eco de la música se hizo presente, las luces hicieron un gran cambio al igual que la música y con ello el ultimo modelo fue presentado, por la gran y famosa modelo Mei Ling Li.

Sin duda los fotógrafos se volvieron locos al querer captar todo los movimientos de la modelo, pues no solo ella impacto si no el precioso vestido que llevaba definitivamente se veía sencillo pero sin duda el mas elegante de todos.

—es sin duda la mejor—

—asi es, no por nada cobra lo que cobra—

—una mujer preciosa, con una carrera que esta en la cima, el deseo de cualquier hombre—

—asi es madre, de cualquier hombre, mas no el mío—

Diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se retiro de ahí no quería discutir con su madre y menos en estos momentos, no quería que la noche se echara a perder.

Pero sin duda lo que lo hizo frenar fue lo que la modelo al terminar su desfile anuncio.

—es un placer para mi a ver sido participe de este gran evento de mi querida y amada tía—todos empezaron a aplaudir—espero que estén disfrutando de este evento, y en estos momentos para mi es un gran honor anunciar que próximamente se celebrara mi boda, que tengan una excelente velada—

Shaoran inmediatamente volteo a ver a su madre, mientras que ella lo miraba también ella estaba consternada, le dijo que hablaría con ella inmediatamente y lo arreglaría.

Todos quedaron en estado de shock para después hacerse un sinfín de preguntas mientras que los reporteros trataban de retener toda la información ya que esta gran noticia se vendería como pan caliente.

…

Boda, ella había anunciado su próxima boda pero que estaba pasando, él había hablado con ella diciendo que arreglaría toda esta situación y ahora ella decía que boda que próximamente celebrarían su boda.

Todo estaba bien habían llegado justo a tiempo para ver el inicio de la pasarela, estaban maravilladas con los nuevos diseños con los colores, no era perfecto el habiente, las luces, la música, se veía que todos estaban augusto disfrutando del evento, definitivamente la señora Li y todos habían hecho un gran trabajo.

Pero lo que no se espero era el final de dicho desfile, ahora su cabeza era un lio.

—Sakura, estas bien—me pregunto Tomoyo agarrándome de un brazo—mira si estas pálida—

—si Tomoyo estoy bien solo necesito procesar todo esto—

—de seguro hay una explicación—

—si es lo mas seguro—

—por cierto el también debió de haber venido ¿verdad? —

—ni lo menciones es mejor que salgamos ya no quiero estar mas en este lugar—

—pero Sakura…—

—por favor Tomoyo en estos momentos no quiero hablar con él, es mas no le dije que venia—

Dando la platica por terminada decidieron salir del lugar que ya no le parecían para nada agradable.

Justamente cuando iban saliendo del lugar unos ojos de un intenso color café logro distinguir a una de ellas.

.

.

.

 **Continuara**

Pues mis mas sinceras disculpas por este atraso en la historia eh estado algo ocupada pero prometo no dejarla no se cuanto tiempo mas me lleve hacerla ya que aun no tengo visualizado un final para esta historia

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero que sea de su agrado y les haya gustado

Si tienen duda pregunten o algún comentario estoy dispuesta a despejarlas y a recibir sus comentarios

Otra vez gracias por todo y espero que esten bien les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada uno de ustedes


End file.
